If I Was In Pokemon?
by The King of Swag
Summary: OC character Nick lives in the Pokemon world! He starts as a trainer 4 years later than he's supposed to and finally gets his first Pokemon! He's ready to leave and travel the world, but what he wasn't ready for was a grumpy Charmander... who can talk! OC Trainer and talking Charmander. Read for your entertainment!
1. I Choose You!

**Alright, wassup people! I'm back with another story, this time a Pokémon Fic called 'If I Was In Pokémon?'. Basically, my OC character, Nicholas Burton, finally goes on his journey with a Pokémon of his choice! He'll have to deal with other Pokémon Trainers, battling, and reaching for the title of Pokémon Master... all the while dealing with a grumpy Starter Pokémon. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokémon whatsoever.**

* * *

**If I Was In Pokemon?**

**Chapter 1: I Choose You!**

Ring, Ring, Ring!

"Groan… Five more minutes…" A young, but deep male voice drawled as a hand made its way from under a tangled mess of sheets. The limited light coming from the shaded windows only gave enough sunlight to show that the hand had light brown coloring. The brown hand had reached to its limit before another grunt was made before the hand reached an inch farther and slammed down on a blaring alarm clock. The time on the digital clock showed 6:00 am, explaining the thin lines of light slowly rising up the walls.

With a very tired yawn, the sheets had begun to ascend into the air as the owner of the yawn showed himself from the confines of his bed. The teenager rubbed his eyes before his left hand went to reach out again, this time grabbing a pair of glasses off his nightstand. He put the glasses on and blinked his eyes, trying to get the tired out. The sheets of his bed slid down his back as he stood off his bed, his bare feet touching the warm and fuzzy blue carpeting. The black male gave another waking up yawn and outstretched his arms to the arm.

He wore only grey boxers, everything else showing skin. He was slightly chubby, but nothing too drastic. His black hair was short and curly and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He had already started to grow body hair in places not needed to know.

After his morning stretching, the teenager scratched his right hip before turning his head to the alarm clock. His eyes squinted in annoyance when he noticed the time. "Why the hell did I wake up so early?" He mumbled, not able to remember why he set his clock to ring at that time. He didn't bother to waste his time remembering and shrugged.

"Well I'm already up so there's no point in going back to back." He spoke to himself before turning to his closet.

Walking towards the small clothes compartment, he had to step over piles of old clothes. 'Gotta clean this later.' He thought. Once he reached his destination, his hands reached for the knobs before the doors opened as wide as they could. The teen hummed and tapped his chin as he looked inside his closet. "Now," He muttered. "What should I wear-ah ha!" He gasped in realization before picked out a set of clothes.

After a few minutes of changing, the teen stood in front of a body mirror to check over his wardrobe.

He had on a pair of Jordan sneakers on, the height going to the ankles. The bottom of his soles was red, his back sides of the shoes were black and the rest were white. His baggy black cargo pants covered most of his ankles and went up to his waist, hanging slightly in the bag. A plan grey shirt was worn over his torso and a dark red jacket was worn over it. There were words over the jacket and when zipped closed, the letters spelled 'I can't keep calm, I'm a Burton.' On his head was a black beanie with no fuzzy ball on top. His hands wore fingerless black gloves.

The teenager nodded at his look before turning to his room door. He gripped the doorknob and twisted it before pulling the door open and walking down the steps.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw that the light was already turned on. He heard the sound of water running and when he stepped inside and looked to his left, he saw a tall woman with short brown hair doing the dishes. He sighed and opened the fridge. "Hey mom." The teenager said simply, earning a 'Good morning.' Taking out a the milk, the teenager went around the kitchen to get the needed supplies to make cereal. He poured in his favorite cereal, Fruity Pebbles, and added milk. After putting the milk back into the fridge, the teenager sat down in a chair and started to shove his food in his mouth.

His mother looked at him from the corner of her eyes before turning back to the dishes with a grin. "Why are you so unenthusiastic? I'd thought you'd be bouncing off the walls today." She said earning a side glance in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, bits of cereal still in his mouth. His mother chuckled. "Wow, I can't believe you forgot, Nicholas." The now named Nicholas raised a brow. "Can you tell me what I'm missing?" He gave a small chuckle at the end and the only answer he got was a finger pointing to the fridge. Nicholas' eyes traveled to machine and saw a calendar on the freezer door.

On the calendar was arrows, large red arrows pointing to the 3rd of June, a quick paced made circle around the square. In the box was a writing that said "Day of Journey!" The three words made his eyes widen in shock before he started choking on his cereal.

Laughing, his mother shook her head. "Nicholas, how could you really forget? You even drew all of that last night." She deadpanned and Nicholas managed to stop coughing. His eyes opened wide as he looked at his mom.

"Today's the day I get my Pokemon!?" He shouted, not caring if others in the house were disturbed in their sleep. His mother nodded and turned off the water.

"Yep." She said simply and Nicholas' mouth quickly turning into a grin.

It was kinda stupid for him to forget the most special day of his life. The day he finally gets to start his journey with a Pokemon. He was 14 while most were able to get their Pokemon at the age of 10. He chose to stay home for the next four years though, because he didn't want to leave his mother with siblings until they were older than 4. The teenager had been dreaming about this day since he was 7.

And now it was here.

The teenager couldn't wait to leave and get his Pokemon now. He was so excited that he almost started choking on his food again when he tried to make words.

"Calm down or you're gonna choke to death." She joked/scolded as the teenager pounded on his chest.

"I can't believe it's already that day!" He breathed, finally swallowing down the cereal.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." His mother said, and Nicholas saw the look in her eyes. "I still can't believe my little boy has grown up into a man. You're already leaving." She whispered, gaining a small groan of fake annoyance.

"Mooom, I've stayed with you for as long as I could remember. You knew I was gonna leave soon." She nodded at her child.

"I know, but the days went by so quickly!" She laughed and Nicholas stood up with his bowl.

"Don't worry, about anything. I'll visit." He stated and his mother nodded.

"You better." She said before actually noticing his attire.

"Wait, where's your backpack?" She inquired and Nicholas almost dropped his empty bowl.

"Crap, I knew I was forgetting something!" He said, careful not to curse in front of his mom. The woman looked at him with a scolding gaze.

"You're about to leave and you already forgot to pack? I guess you really do need me." Nicholas gave a sheepish chuckle.

"I already forgot that today is the day I leave." He said, trying to cover up his second mistake.

His mother sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I guess you're right, but hurry up and get your stuff ready. You have to get to Oak's in less than 30 minutes." She instructed. "Oh and don't worry about your room, I'll clean it up." She said. Nicholas nodded with a smile and hugged his mom.

"Thanks, mom." He said before letting go and going to the kitchen door.

He heard one more statement from his mom that made his smile grow. "Happy Birthday, Nick-Nick!" He gave a wave and left the kitchen to get his stuff. After getting his stuff, he started his way to his destination, Professor Oak's Laboratory. But he didn't leave before to say goodbye to his family.

* * *

After a few minutes of running to the lab, Nicholas finally made it. He huffed as he stood in front of the large gates of the lab. He leaned forward and held himself up with his hands on his knees. His head turned to his left and raised his arm to press a button on the wall. Hearing a buzz sound from the button, he heard a 'Come in' and the large gates in front of him slowly opened up. Nicholas grunted before jogging up the hill to the lab, his excitement to get a Pokemon fueling his legs.

As soon as he made it inside the laboratory, Nicholas had walked through the front door and was met by a man in a lab coat. The man had slightly grey hair mixing in with the brown strands. His skin had a light tan and his eyes were old, but still had young feelings. He wore a lab coat out over his regular clothes, his hands inside his pockets. He was Professor Oak.

Oak gave a grin as he saw Nicholas stand up. "Ah, Nicholas. I was wondering when you'd come to get your Pokemon." He said as if expecting it. Nicholas gave a quick sigh of real annoyance. "Mom called you didn't she?" He deadpanned and Oak nodded. "Yeah, she did. She warned me that you'd be impatient and wanted to start of immediately." He joked and Nicholas felt a bit embarrassed.

"Well she wasn't wrong. Can we just hurry this up?" He said quickly, but not trying to sound rude. Oak nodded and raised a hand, a finger motioning for Nicholas to follow. Said teen understood quickly as he ran to Oak's side and the two were walking through the laboratory.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Nicholas finally made it to a certain room. The room was filled with machines and Pokeballs, definitely explaining that the room was used for Pokemon. As Nicholas' eyes traveled the room, Oak had walked to the center of the room and stopped at a machine. When Nicholas heard the sound of a button being pressed, his eyes traveled to Oak and then the machine.

The machine's top had folded backwards and the items inside were exposed. 3 Pokeballs were shown to Nicholas, making his eyes widen. "Sweet Jesus…" He mumbled, too interested in the sight of mere Pokeballs that held the Pokemon starters. Oak wanted to laugh and let him stare, but he did have things to do.

He coughed into his hand, taking Nicholas' attention. "Um, excuse me Nicholas, but you do have to pick a Pokemon." He declared with a smile, seeing Nicholas grin sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Oh right, sorry." He chuckled as his eyes went back to the Pokeballs. "I already know what Pokemon I want, Professor." He said before reaching to one of the capsules and picking it up. Holding out his hand to the flow, a flash of light erupted from the Pokeball, momentarily blinding the black teenager. The light quickly took shape on the ground and the brightness faded. When Nicholas got his eyesight back, his grin got larger as he turned to Professor Oak. Oak nodded with a chuckle, already expecting his choice.

"I had a feeling you'd pick Charmander."

Charmander was only a small orange lizard like Pokemon with a fire on the tip of its tail. Its height reached up to Nicholas' knees and the tail was almost longer than his arm. Small fangs poked from its mouth and its sharp eyes looked back at Nicholas'. Nicholas bent down to his knees and looked at Charmander at its height level. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Nicholas. I'm gonna be your new trainer." He said and noticed that Charmander was staring at his outstretched hand. Said lizard looked back up at Nicholas' eyes before it huffed and turned away with a scowl, arms crossed. Nicholas blinked in surprise and he heard a fake cough from Oak. "Sorry about that Nick, she's been a tough one for a few trainers and she's been returned many times." He said with slight embarrassment.

The dark skinned teenager only gave a smirk. "Really? Charmander's a she?" The Charmander and Oak sweatdropped. 'That's what he hears?' The professor gave a small annoyed frown. "Did you even hear what I said?" Nicholas gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Of course I did. But don't worry, I don't think little Miss Grumpy here will be much of a problem." Nicholas teased earning a tick mark on the lizard's forehead.

The Charmander sucked her teeth before letting out a small blast of flames in Nicholas' face. "And there goes Charmander's Ember." Oak sighed as Nicholas coughed out a puff of smoke, his face looking like a large piece of coal. Nicholas blinked at the lizard Pokémon. Charmander scoffed and turned back around.

Nicholas stared at the female Pokemon with a twitching eye. "Why you…" Nicholas started and Charmander smirked. Oak covered his face. 'Now he's gonna explode like an Electrode.' Oak thought in annoyance until Nicholas lunged at the large lizard. Before both the Pokemon and professor could comprehend what happened, Charmander was lifted up from the floor and into a hug. In her surprise, she felt Nicholas hug her body even tighter as he spun around.

"You're so amazing!" Nicholas exclaimed while Charmander had a small blush on her cheeks. The lizard growled in frustration before her nails extended. Oak saw this coming and shook his head. Nicholas soon found himself on the floor, trying to push off a scratching Charmander from his face. The angry Pokemon didn't let up and continued to use her Scratch attack while Nicholas screamed. "Get her off! Get her off!" The teenager shouted before Charmander turned into red light and got sucked back into a Pokeball.

Professor Oak held a Pokeball in his right hand and had an amused grin on his face. "While it's uncomfortable, you have to admit it is still amazing to feel a Pokemon's attack first hand." Oak said and Nicholas panted as he got up. "You… got that… right." Nicholas said with a small smile. The professor could see the red scratch marks all over Nicholas' face. Oak looked at the Pokeball in his hand with a sigh. "I guess she's staying here until the next trainer." He muttered.

"What are you talking about? I'm still taking her." Nicholas declared, making Oak's eyes blink.

"Really? After getting burned and scratched up in the same 5 minutes?" Nicholas scratched an uninjured spot on his cheek. "Of course. It was my fault because I riled her up, but she's still got that fiery and sassy attitude. Perfect for a Charmander!" Nicholas explained with a smile.

The Pokemon Expert stared at the teen like he was crazy until he started laughing. "I guess you're right, but let me ask you," Oak lost his smile to a sincere and serious outlook. "When you're caught in a bind and need her help, will you know she'll help you for sure?" He questioned and Nicholas just stared at him, or more specifically Charmander's Pokeball.

The two were quiet for a moment before Nicholas let out a chuckle. Nicholas started to walk forward. "It's only right for a Pokemon to help its trainer, right?" He said simply before reaching out to the Pokeball. "I think we'll be perfect for each other." Nicholas declared before he took the ball from Oak's hand. The Professor of Kanto answered back with a smirk. "I guess you're right." Oak replied.

"Of course I am. When am I ever wrong?" Oak raised his finger. "Don't answer that." Nicholas quickly replied getting a laugh from Oak. "Okay, okay, enough of the funny stuff." Oak said before he walked to a table and picked something up. He walked back to the black teenager and smiled. "Here ya go, Nick. These will help you on your journey." Oak stated and Nicholas looked at his hands.

Handed to him were 5 deactivated Pokeballs and one red Pokedex. The dark skinned teenager smirked and took the objects with a nod. While he hooked the Pokeball to his belt, Oak began talking. "Those Pokeballs will help you create your team, but as a warning don't catch more than 6 at a time. If you do, all of your Pokeballs won't work until you've sent a Pokemon to me." Nicholas nodded, understanding easily. Oak continued, pointing to the Pokedex in Nicholas' hand.

"And that machine you have there is called a Pokedex. It is a small device that will tell you everything you need about a Pokemon only be scanning." Oak finished before he held out a hand. Nicholas blinked before taking it with his own hand. "Nick," Oak began with a smile. "I've seen you grow up since you were a baby and now you're a man."

Nicholas groaned and rolled his eyes. "God, you too? I just told mom the same thing! I'm only 14 Professor Oak." Nicholas chuckled, as did Oak. "I know that, but please listen. Be careful." Oak gave a smirk. "I've seen how you act and let me tell you, you won't last more than 3 days." The professor joked and Nicholas feigned looking hurt. "I hurt professor! To be seen as a useless child!" Nicholas said overdramatically with a long breath.

Oak nodded. "Well I wouldn't say useless. Just reckless." He teased and Nicholas laughed. "I already know, but now I'm old enough to go my own way. I have a Pokemon now." Nicholas replied before stepping back. "I think I know how to act out in the real world." Nicholas stated as Oak raised his hand. "Okay, I get it. But still, be careful and everything will work out just fine." Nicholas nodded before waving back and walking out the lab.

Oak saw the door close behind the boy and soon heard the sounds of loud cheering. The Professor of Kanto sighed in amusement and shook his head. "And it was only 10 seconds. His mom owes me 5 dollars."

Nicholas hummed lightly as he closed the large metal gates behind him. The teenager's hand made its way to his belt and unlatched a Pokeball from its confides. Nicholas held out his hand and a flash of light appeared before Charmander was once again free into the world.

The large orange lizard blinked to get her eyes straight before she regained her bearings. Soon enough, her scowl returned and her head turned towards her new trainer. Nicholas smiled kindly and waved.

"It's so nice to have you as a partner Charmander! We're gonna travel around the world together!" Nicholas exclaimed and Charmander only glared. The teen took notice and looked confused. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. "Charmander, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" He asked in concern.

"Why would I be happy to have a human as a partner?" Charmander scoffed in disgust making Nicholas blink.

The wind blew and silence took over them for a few seconds before Nicholas screamed and fell on his back. "Wh-wha… WHAT THE HELL!?" Nicholas shouted as Charmander seemed to smirk at his reaction. "YOU CAN TALK!?"

* * *

**And there goes the first chapter of If I Was In Pokémon? Pretty interesting right? Well, thank you for reading my new story. I really appreciate knowing that your eyeballs were staring at my words. Hehe, anyway if anybody wants to read more, I'll be updating ever 1 or 2 weeks. Please don't think I've turned into a quitter and bailed, always check my profile for new stories and updates. Again, thank you all for reading.**

**Peace!**


	2. What the?

**I'm back everybody with the second chapter of 'If I was in Pokémon?'! I'd like to give thanks to all of you that are still reading my fic and I've even received a message for new ideas! I'm plotting as we speak (Dramatic chuckles) Anyway, if you remember from the last chapter my OC, Nicholas, finally picked out his Pokémon, Charmander, and surprisingly... she can freakin' talk! And she has an attitude as well. In this chapter we'll continued with what happened last time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the….!?**

"YOU CAN TALK!?" Nicholas screamed in shock as Charmander blew out a small puff of fire and opened one eye. "Yeah, so what?" She said bluntly, not caring if he secret was known to the teen. Nicholas shook his head furiously.

"But you can talk! Pokémon aren't supposed to talk!" He shot back quickly, his feet kicking him away from the talking lizard.

Charmander shot him a dirty look and bared her fangs. "Why? Do you think Pokémon are too stupid to learn your language?" She asked hotly, her tail flame burning brighter. The teen's eyes widened as Charmander took a warning step forward, sparks flickering from her mouth. Nicholas quickly waved his hands as sweat poured down his face. "No, no, no, not at all!" He said quickly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another Ember.

"It's just I didn't expect my first Pokémon would be able to talk! That's all!" Charmander snorted.

"Of course. You just thought I'd be a weak and dumb Pokémon, happy to be taken by a total stranger and forced to battle for his amusement." She snapped, expecting the human would be shaken up and caught. That was until Nicholas narrowed his eyes. The teen stood up on his feet and pointed at the Pokémon in front of him.

"Now listen here," He began, his voice stern actually catching Charmander off guard. She had expected him to run away in fear, but here he was, standing up to her. Her surprise worn off quickly and her eyes narrowed as well. "Or what? You're gonna give me back to Oak?" She dared and Nicholas bit his lip. He had that idea at first, but he had already made that promise to the professor.

He didn't like breaking promises.

Nicholas shook his head and glared back at the Charmander. "No, I won't. I'm not a quitter and I'm not gonna start because some Charmander with an attitude wanted to give me shit." Nicholas said. Charmander's eyes widened. "I've wanted to be a trainer since the age of 5 and you won't keep me from that. So either get you act together, or else." He threatened and Charmander blinked.

"Or what?" She dared, actually wanting to hear his response. "If I heard correctly, it's illegal to abuse Pokémon of any kind." She stated with a smirk.

"Who said anything about abusing a Pokémon?" Nicholas said with a seemingly evil smile. Charmander's eyes widened as he took a step forward. The lizard took a step back with each step he did forward. "W-what are you gonna do?" She stuttered in slight fear as Nicholas' shadow loomed over her. He didn't say anything and his smile only got darker. Charmander whimpered lightly as she put her arms above her head. "Stay back!" She yelped before she only felt a finger poke her chest.

"Be happy." She heard. Charmander opened her eyes to look at a grinning Nicholas. "What?" She said simply before his finger poked her again. "Be happy." He repeated as his finger started to tap her chest over and over again. "Be happy. Be happy." He repeated as Charmander's right eye twitched.

Annoyed, Charmander slapped away his hand. "Stop that!" She shouted and only felt another finger poke her side. Nicholas had continued to poke and say 'Be happy', only making Charmander even more annoyed. "Is this your plan!? To annoy the hell out of me!?" She yelped when Nicholas poked a certain spot on her side. Both went silent after hearing a small yip from the large orange lizard.

Nicholas mouth slowly curled into a devious grin and Charmander's eye twitched. "Don't even think about it." She warned and saw a hand moving towards her. "Do it and I'll burn you to ash." She threatened, but Nicholas didn't stop. "Be…." Nicholas started before his finger was caught in a tiny hand.

The human male blinked before the tiny hand clenched harder. Nicholas flinched before a yelp appeared from his mouth. "Gah!" Charmander started growling in anger as her hand started to bend the finger back. "I will break it, then bite it off." She threatened and Nicholas nodded quickly. "Okay, okay!" He cried before the female Pokémon let go. Nicholas took his hand away quickly before shooting Charmander a mock glare.

"You're evil." He pouted.

"Shut up." Charmander demanded before Nicholas stood up.

"Oh come on, be happy! Stop getting angry at me and help me!" Charmander heard his plea, but only crossed her arms and spun around on her heels. Nicholas groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, what did I do? I only said hi the second we met!" Charmander shook her head. "It doesn't matter what you did. I don't like humans." Nicholas blinked in confusion.

"Why? What did we do?" Charmander's eyes flashed in anger before her growls turned into snarls. "That's none of your business!" She screamed, making Nicholas take a safety step back.

"Charmander…" Nicholas began slowly, noticing her tail flame has gotten a bit bigger. Not a good sign. "Look, while I may not know what humans have done to you, but I'm not like the humans you're talking about." The lizard gave him a side glance added with a snort. "Oh really? How are you different?" She asked hotly.

Nicholas gave me a small smile. "Well for starters, have I actually gotten angry at you?" Charmander opened her mouth to say yes, but remembered what happened a few moments ago. He didn't really look angry, only faking it. When she stayed silent Nicholas continued.

"Okay, next; I don't hate Pokémon at all. Not even if they killed someone." He answered honestly making Charmander turned around to look at him in full view. Her eyes looked calculating, as if she was trying to find out a puzzle. 'Is he serious right now?' She thought with narrowed eyes. There was no way a person cannot _not_ hate a Pokémon. Especially if they killed someone! If anybody got wind of a Pokémon injuring a human, they'd be captured and taken away or worse. Be put down.

But here was a human, saying so. 'If he doesn't hate Pokémon, then he must fear them.' She thought until she remembered what happened in the lab. She attacked him with her Ember and Scratch attacks, but when she went back into her Pokéball, she managed to see how he was smiling and laughing as if it was a harmless joke.

And then when he kept poking her, she threatened to burn him, but he still continued. Even when she threatened to break and bite of a finger, he didn't get pissed!

'Who is this human?' She thought in wonder.

Nicholas smiled as he noticed how much attention she was giving him. "I guess I have your full attention for once, hm?" He teased lightly. Charmander didn't notice a small blush on her cheeks. Nicholas took notice of her embarrassment immediately and leaned forward with a grin. "So let me ask you this. Why would I become a Pokémon Trainer if I didn't like Pokémon?" He declared and Charmander stared at him.

'Seriously, who was this human?' Charmander thought again and Nicholas held up a finger.

"Since you're silent, I'll have to say the answer myself." Nicholas put a thumb against his chest and smirked. "Because I'm not afraid of Pokémon. Not one bit." He declared and Charmander quickly pointed a clawed finger at him in disbelief.

"Now that's a lie! There's absolutely no way a human can't fear a Pokémon!" Charmander declared.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I've loved Pokémon as far as I could remember. There's no way I can hate or fear Pokémon in any manner." Nicholas said as he tapped his chin. "Well, maybe I'm a little scared of Ghastly." He mumbled and Charmander stared at him in shock. Once again holding out his hand, Nicholas kneeled down on his right leg and smiled.

"So how 'bout it? Give me a chance and become friends? I promise that if something happens to make you hate me, I'll let you go free." Charmander heard the sincerity in his voice and looked back at the hand. On one hand, she wanted nothing to do with humans, but on the other this human was telling her that he really wanted to become friends with her. And he'd let her go if something were to happen. She weighed both options and thought it over. What did she have to lose? She can go on an adventure into the world either way and even learn things about humans. Especially about the one in front of her. Charmander continued to stare.

Pretty soon, she gave a sigh and put out her hand as well, connecting both of their arms by their hands. Nicholas' eyes lit up in excitement. "Okay, I'll give you a chance. But only _one chance_. Take that away and I get to go free." She said and Nicholas nodded. The boy stood up and almost exploded in excitement. "Finally! Now we can get going on our journey!" He exclaimed, almost yelling. "But we better hurry. It's already noon." He said, looking at the position sun in the sky. Charmander only gave a small nod, but didn't have the same enthusiasm as her trainer.

When Nicholas was about to run down the street, Charmander grabbed his left pant leg. She tugged and the human male looked down at her. "What is it?" He blinked and Charmander sighed. "First off, do you even have a map to tell us where to go?" Silence. Then Nicholas sweatdropped and walked past the Charmander to Oak's gates. The boy held his hung slightly low and he pressed the intercom button. Before he could even speak,

"You need a map, don't you?" A chuckling voice said and Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Yes Professor." He deadpanned. "Okay, hold on." When he said that, Nicholas heard a beeping sound and looked next to the intercom button. There was a thin slot that had glowing lights around it. To answer Nicholas' wondering thoughts, a paper was printed out and pressed out. Nicholas caught it and pressed the intercom button again.

"Thanks professor."

"You're welcome."

Nicholas heard chuckling, but instead of Oak it was from Charmander. The small orange lizard smirked at him. "You're an idiot. You know that?" She deadpanned and Nicholas sweatdropped. "To be friends, we have to be nice to each other. Not be mean." He said and Charmander continued to chuckle in amusement. When Nicholas looked down at the map, his eyes scanned the sheet. "Okay, so we're here…" He mumbled.

Nicholas looked up from the map and spoke to his Pokémon. "The next town we're going to is Viridian City and we'll rest there before going to Pewter City, where the first Gym leader is. You ready?" Charmander nodded and turned around to begin walking. When she took her first step, she heard a beeping sound and turned around quickly. Nicholas stood there with a goofy grin and his Pokedex in his hand. "I almost forgot to do this. I can't go anywhere without knowing your capabilities right?" He stated and Charmander huffed. "You could've asked me, ya know." She mumbled and heard Dexter begin speak.

**Species- Charmander**

**Type- Fire**

**Sex- Female**

**Next Evolution- Charmeleon's **

**Moves- Scratch, Tackle, and Ember**

_**Info- Charmander, the Flame Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's tail represents its emotions and life force. Whenever a Charmander is angry or ready to fight, its tail flares up. When the flame on its tail goes out, it dies. Charmander are a prideful race who will fight anyone and anything. They don't give up easily.**_

Nicholas whistled. "So you know Tackle attack as well? This is a good start." Nicholas said as Charmander puffed out her chest. "I'm a Charmander. We like to get stronger by fighting." She said, her ego showing.

Nicholas chuckled. "I guess you're right. You did look strong when I met you though. Or maybe that was because of your… temper." He said with a sly grin and Charmander's mouth lit up slightly. "Oh, so I can't tease you back? That's so abusive." Nicholas mumbled, but with a smile. Charmander huffed and started walking down the road. "C'mon. I for one want to see the world." She said and Nicholas nodded. "Hey, hold up!" He said, chasing after his starter Pokémon.

* * *

**Walking along Route 1…**

"Wow, I never knew it'd be so pretty…" Nicholas whispered as he continued to look at the scenery. He looked at all the exotic flowers and trees. The trees were standing tall and healthy, blocking most of the view to the sky. He heard the sounds of roaring and squawking and even saw a few different Pokémon run around from bush to bush. Most of them being Rattata or Caterpie. When he heard the sounds of rustling from the top of trees, he saw a flock of Pidgey take off into the sky, their brown and white feathers falling down like leaves in the fall.

"Wow…" Nicholas said in awe, looking at the majestic Flying/Normal Types. Charmander rolled her eyes with a huff. He's been watching every little detail for the past 40 minutes doing nonstop noises of 'oohs' and 'ahs'. Sure even she was a little intrigued at the scenery, but she already knew the Pokémon and already got sick of being excited 30 minutes ago. She looked at Nicholas to see him look at the Pidgey fly so he, his head went back and he almost fell.

She had a small giggle. Her trainer was kinda funny to be with, even if they were just 'partners'. But she stopped herself in time before her trainer heard her. She didn't want her Trainer to know that.

"So, do you know where we are?" Charmander finally asked, breaking the silence the two had. Nicholas snapped out of his awe and blinked. "What?" He asked, not catching what she said. "I asked where we are." Charmander said again and Nicholas pulled out his map.

"Hm, the map says that we're currently walking on Route 1 and if we continue straight, we'll end up in Viridian City." He answered, taking his face away from the map when he was finished. Charmander looked at the sky. "That's good. I just hope we hurry up so we don't get stuck in the dark." Nicholas looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk. "But even if we did, we'd be okay because your tail is a natural light." He said and Charmander snorted. "Yeah, for different Pokémon to attack us out of nowhere." She stated and Nicholas chuckled nervously, realizing his mistake. "Oh right." After that, they continued to walk in silence.

As they kept walking, Nicholas began to get too uncomfortable with the silence and spoke again. "So, uh, how does it feel to be a Pokémon?" Nicholas finally asked, getting the main question off his chest. He really wanted to start conversation and get their bond stronger by getting to know each other. But he still wanted to know the answer. Charmander sighed, already seeing it coming. She already knew that the reason to why the world had professors were because they wanted to study Pokémon and learn everything about them. Since she was a _talking _Pokémon, this gave Nicholas the chance to ask what the world was thinking.

And since Nicholas was the one asking, she had a choice to answer him or hold off and deny his thoughts. She smirked, liking to have that kind of power of him. But eventually she chose to speak, just to humor him and herself.

"Better than being a human." Nicholas deadpanned. He already knew that, being able to use different attacks depending on your element.

"Okay… what I meant was, how does it feel to be able to use fire and evolve?" Charmander looked at her trainer while her feet continued to walk down their path. "Well I didn't evolve yet, but I can easily say that it's amazing to be able to change at a faster rate than humans. Especially if a get a pair of wings." She said, already imagining herself as a full grown Charizard flying through the skies. Nicholas envied the lizard Pokémon. Sure, you're cute and nobody takes you seriously when you're a Charmander, but when you're a large ass Charizard that can fly and burn through anything…!

"And the feeling of using fire, is well… how do I put it?" Charmander continued, tapping her chin while thinking of the right words to use in her answer. "To use fire makes me feel like I'm strong enough to make a difference in things. To protect myself and fight." Nicholas smiled and nodded. "I can totally understand that. I mean, I used to be bullied when I was little and I would appreciate having that ability. Though I could say I'd probably burn everything down when I get excited." He chuckled at his joke and Charmander could see it as well. To see a small black kid running around shooting flames from his mouth at people.

"By the way, what does it feel like to be a Pokémon and have different rights than humans?" Nicholas asked and Charmander smirked.

"Well it's good to not have to have a job and I can fight to add more excitement to my life." She could've gone off listing lots of things, but she just started off with the simpler ones. Nicholas muttered, "Lucky Pokémon" under his breath. Now he really wanted to be a Pokémon.

"Now this we're talking about how does it feel to be whom; what about you? It's not fair if you only learn about me." She said, actually interested enough to want to know his past. She also wanted to see if their bond would get strong enough to make her see humans in a different way, but she also wanted to know his past to why he doesn't fear Pokémon at all. Charmander saw Nicholas smile.

"Well let me truly introduce myself. The name's Nicholas Burton and I'm 14 years old. Today is my Birthday." He said until his eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Charmander blinked. "What's the matter?"

"Professor Oak didn't say Happy Birthday to me." He pouted earning a sweatdrop from the talking Pokémon.

"Okay… back to your backstory." Charmander suggested, making Nicholas realized what they were talking about.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, my likes are Pokémon, Video Games, and Pizza. I hate war and abusers of Pokémon." He didn't notice the small flinch Charmander's body created. "My hobbies are playing games and reading. My dream is to create an equal world for Pokémon and humans alike." Charmander's eyes widened.

"That's a big dream." She mumbled and Nicholas nodded. "I see you're impressed." Charmander couldn't help, but nod. "Never before have any of my last trainers said they wanted to create an equal world." Nicholas snorted and scratched his nose. "Well I'm not like those people, now am I?" He said with a shot chuckle.

"Now, when I was little," He continued. "I always loved Pokémon, but I've hated humans at the same time." Charmander stopped walking in surprise. Nicholas stopped as well and looked at the small Pokémon. "What?" Charmander blinked. "You said you hated humans as well." She said slowly, not sure if she heard that right. Nicholas nodded.

"Of course I did. I did say I hated war and Pokémon abusers, right? Well as a kid, I've heard of news reports of people using Pokémon as tools to fight innocent people and for crime while others hit their Pokémon or abandon them, leaving them to die. I've always hated people like that and I'd actually kick the shit out of someone if I ever saw it with my own eyes." He said with total honesty. Adding to her shock, the flame lizard didn't hear a smidge of deceit in his tone.

Charmander looked up at him in awe. She was totally wrong about him! 'I guess he isn't like other humans.' She thought as Nicholas chuckled at her expression. "I'm surprised you're this shocked. I mean, have you ever heard of a human saying he hated others because of their actions?" Charmander shook her head no. "Wow, I'm on a roll then. I already said it and I'm gonna say it again. I'm not like other people." He laughed and Charmander had a small smile growing on her face. While the trainer was laughing and the smiling Pokémon stared at him a bit impressed, they both heard a rustling in the bushes on their left.

Nicholas' head whipped to the side when he heard the noise, already alert to the nearby sound. He stood up quickly and took a step back in caution. "Charmander," He warned, already seeing the Fire Type getting ready for a fight, her tail glowing lightly. When the rustling stopped, a large, slender figure popped out the bushes. Nicholas gasped in surprise.

Slithering out of the bushes, was a battered and bruised snake like Pokémon. The body was purple with a pair of yellow eyes, a yellow ring-like detail around the neck and a yellow tip of the tail that looked like a rattlesnake's. The body looked more of a worm than a snake, but the movements, slit eyes and forked tongue gave away its animalistic features. Nicholas quickly took out his Pokedex and turned it on.

Hearing the beeping noise, Nicholas heard the info of the mystery Pokémon from Dexter.

**Species- Ekans**

**Type- Poison**

**Sex- Male**

**Next Evolution- Arbok **

**Moves- Poison Sting, Dig, and Wrap**

_**Ekans, the poison snake Pokémon. Ekans usually eats the eggs of bird Pokémon and hypnotizes their prey with their eyes and/or body movements. In battle they are cunning and mischievous, very difficult to fight against. The venom in their poison sacks are terribly dangerous and can paralyze and/or kill a Pokémon the size of a Rhyhorn.**_

After Dexter's voice shut off, the Ekans fell forward onto the ground, his eyes clenched shut in pain. Nicholas gasped and ran towards it. "Shit, this is bad! Charmander look at his wounds!" Nicholas exclaimed as he took notice of the red bruises and cuts littering over the snake's body. Ekans hissed in pain, but he still looked unconscious. Nicholas turned to his starter Pokémon. "The Pokémon Center is only 2 miles away! We can make it there quickly if we run!" He said as Charmander nodded in understanding. After Nicholas carefully picked up the injured Ekans, they both began to run down the path to the next town.

Behind them hiding in a bush was a large cobra like purple snake, it's forked tongue slithering out of its mouth in an angered way. The large snake left the bush and began to slither away.

* * *

**There, the second chap is up and finished! Nicholas and Charmander had begun on their journey with a bad start in partnership, but after a deal and learning things about each other's pasts... mostly, they've grown to like each other's presence. But with an unexpected appearance of an injured Ekans on the brink of death, how will they continue?**

**Find out next time on 'If I Was In Pokémon?'!**

**(PS- I'm still open for any ideas that readers have to add to my story. Like I've said before, I've got a person asking me to make an OC companion later in the story. I'll will gladly read over ideas and think of appropriate moments to place them. I'm even thinking of relationships between human/human and Pokémon/Pokémon. Please review!)**


	3. The Ekans

**I've updated my story to the 3rd chapter! If anybody remembers what happened last time, Nicholas and Charmander had already started their journey towards the world and before they got to Viridian City, an injured Ekans appeared. What happened to this Ekans and why is it here? Read and find out!**

**(I've received ideas from people and I'm already plotting in the moments.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ekans**

Nicholas and Charmander looked through the large glass window. Before them was the same purple Pokémon they found at Route 1, only this time, he had bandages all over his body. As Ekans lied on an examination table, a pink haired woman with a puffy pink dress worked on his wounds. The woman was Nurse Joy, the nurse who works the Pokémon Center of Viridian City. On her hat, the plus symbol was a light red, almost, pink, color. By her side, holding equipment for her to grab was her partner, a Chansey. A large pink Pokémon with small dreadlocks on each side of the head and held a large white egg-like object in her pouch.

The Chansey was giving Nurse Joy another bandage while Nicholas shook his head slowly.

"Who the hell could've done this to him?' He whispered under his breath.

When they found him, his body was so torn up by cuts and bruises, they were worried they would have had a dead Pokémon in their possession if they didn't make it to the PC quick enough. Nicholas has watched many Pokémon battles on TV. Regular battles that Rookie Trainers believe is the greatest, to the battles between a Trainer and the Pokémon League Champion. But never, ever, has he seen wounds on a Pokémon like this.

'Does this Ekans belong to anybody? I mean, if he does, shouldn't his trainer be with him, trying to heal his wounds?' Nicholas thought with clenched fists. He hated Pokémon injuries that were never tended to in dire need.

Charmander, who was standing beside him the entire time, stared through the glass and looked on at Joy's work. "Who could've done this?" She heard Nicholas mumble, but she didn't answer. Like Nicholas, she had her own rage inside. Being a Pokémon like Ekans, having wounds like this meant something terrible happened, but nothing, or nobody, would help them. She sucked her teeth in aggravation. 'I swear if a Human did this…' She thought, flames unconsciously flickering through her teeth. She shifted her head slightly to allow her eyes to see her Trainer.

Never before had she seen him look so serious and worried about a Pokémon. Sure, she's only met him today, 4 hours ago specifically, but it's still a slight shock to see the usually excited and joke-telling Nicholas to be so serious and quiet. Charmander sighed and turned back to the glass.

She had seen his clenched fists start to shake out of the corner of her eye. 'Guess he wasn't lying when he said he cared about Pokémon…' She thought.

Charmander stared at Ekans through the glass, how his eyes were clenched shut in unconscious pain, his double tipped tongue twitching slightly with each dab of medicine on his wounds.

"Ekans…" Charmander whispered.

Suddenly, the hallway doors flew open with force. The sounds didn't make neither Nicholas or Charmander flinch. They've heard the sound of angry footsteps a few seconds ago. Nicholas had turned around to look at who barged in so roughly, but Charmander had chosen to stare at her fellow Pokémon, not caring about other things. Nicholas blinked as he saw a blue haired woman in a police outfit. The woman had quickly paced over to the duo and looked through the glass herself. Her eyes were hard and she bit her bottom lip when she saw the Ekans.

"So it's true," Said the unidentified officer.

"Um, who are you?" Nicholas asked, turning his body towards the police woman.

"Are you the teenager who brought this Ekans in?" She said, ignoring his question and turned only her eyes towards him.

Nicholas nodded slowly. "Is this Pokémon yours?" She asked, pointing to the injured Pokémon. Nicholas shook his head.

"No, why?" The woman finally turned her body towards Nicholas.

"I'm Police Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy called me here for this Ekans." She introduced finally. Nicholas only stared at her. "Why did Nurse Joy call you? What's so special about this Ekans?" Jenny turned back to the Ekans on the examination table. She narrowed her eyes. "Because this Pokémon is one of the two criminals I've been trying to catch." There was a small silence.

"Ekans is a criminal?" Nicholas said.

"Yes, it is. This Ekans has been identified as part of the Fang Gang, a group of troublemakers who've been stealing food from restaurants at night." She explained and Nicholas looked confusion. "Then who's the other Pokémon?"

"An Arbok." She declared, making the teen's eyes go wide. "The Fang Gang first appeared around 2 weeks ago, when two Ekans have been caught stealing fruit. We've come to believe that since Arbok had shown up last Friday and the second Ekans had disappeared, it must've evolved. Ever since then, trying to track them down had been harder than before." Nicholas held up his hands.

"Wait a minute. You make it sound like they've killed people and need to be put down." Nicholas commented, his tone wary and his eyes flashed back to Ekans. They were filled with worry, but not for the people, only for the snake. 'There has to be another story behind this, right?' While Nicholas was thinking, Jenny shook her head.

"They haven't killed anybody, but they've been poisoning civilians who accidently saw them or tried to stop them. That's why I've been called in, to catch them before they _actually_ kill somebody." Jenny explained. Charmander had been listening the entire time, putting every word into thought. 'They make it sound like they _want_ to kill people. I'm a Pokémon, I know what the poison of an Arbok can do. If they wanted to kill people, they could do it in 2 minutes! They're probably doing this for a reason…' She told herself, not trying to be swayed to the side of a human.

"But what are you planning to do? Ekans is clearly too injured to be moved." Nicholas questioned and Jenny nodded.

"I know and that is why I'm going to speak with Joy about its condition. I, unlike certain victimized families, don't want to see the Ekans put down." Nicholas had a small sigh of relief. "I just want to catch it and the Arbok." Charmander flinched and her pupils grew a bit thinner. Nicholas felt the heat of her tail get a tinge hotter and quickly spoke. "But how do you know Ekans and Arbok aren't anyone's Pokémon?" He fired back.

"I've taken into account that nobody in this town has or had any Ekans or Arboks in their possession." Jenny stated.

"Then… how do you know this Ekans is the one you're talking about? What if it's an innocent Pokémon?"

"That's impossible. Maps and other resources documented none of their species live around Viridian City." Jenny answered.

Nicholas felt stumped. He racked his brain for another excuse, one that could work, but he found nothing. "Okay, but what are you gonna do when you make it your Pokémon?" He said, in a when-you-get-it tone. Jenny smirked and looked back at the Ekans. "Having a Poison Type Pokémon would be valuable for this city's protection. It's poison can paralyze the enemy, it's stealthy, and it can sense other creature's heat signatures with its tongue. It'd be a perfect weapon against crime." Nicholas and Charmander's eyes twitched when they head 'weapon against'. Charmander had a low growl, but small enough so Jenny couldn't hear it. Nicholas however, did.

"And the Arbok?"

"Catch it as well. If I can evolve Ekans, I'd have two highly skilled Arbok on my team. Then criminals would think twice about causing mishap around Viridian City." Jenny had a small giggle come out of her mouth at the fantasy, but the teen and his Pokémon weren't smiling. Turned away from the window, Charmander gave Jenny a glare so fierce, she could've froze an Arbok in its tracks instead of the other way around. Nicholas on the other hand, crossed his arms with a small scowl. "You plan on making them into weapons." Nicholas deadpanned and Jenny nodded. "Of course, why just ship them away when I can use them myself?"

The officer really didn't know how much she sounded like a slave owner to the other two. Charmander was using all of her willpower not to use a full powered Ember and turn her skin into charcoal. Nicholas only shook his head slowly, wanting nothing more than to punch the policewoman in the face, but on the account that she was a _woman_ and a _police__ officer_, he'd be put up for assault on the spot. Nicholas growled in his throat like Charmander. This Jenny was getting on their nerves. Nicholas' starter Pokémon clenched her claws into fists. "Pokémon aren't tools…" She gritted through her teeth. Jenny flinched and looked at Nicholas.

"Did you say something?"

"No." Nicholas tried to make his voice sound like his was calm, but it came out a bit harsh and cold.

"Then who-" Charmander's growling hit her ears and she looked down. "Oh! I never noticed this Charmander here! Is it your Pokémon?"

Charmander was seething. 'Did she call me an 'it'!?' She thought and her mouth was slowly opening up, ready to blast the officer with fire.

Luckily before she could, they all heard a ding and turned around. Walking through a door that was under a now turned off sign that showed her work was done, Nurse Joy walked in using her hand to rid her forehead of sweat. Nicholas saw Jenny walk by him and stand in front of Joy. "Nurse Joy, I've gotten here as fast as I could." He heard from the blue haired woman's mouth.

"How is the condition of the Ekans?" Jenny questioned and Joy sighed.

"For now, I've done everything I could to heal his current wounds." Joy responded in a tired tone. Charmander huffed quietly the so humans wouldn't look at her. 'At least the nurse can speak of Ekans' true gender.' She thought.

"I've heard, but what I meant is it healthy enough for me to take it away?" Nicholas' scowl got deeper, but he said nothing. He would've saw Charmander's tail flare a bit if she wasn't behind him.

"Oh heavens no! Ekans was brought it by this young man," Joy said, pointing to Nicholas. "And his appearance was devastating. Ekans had bruises and cuts all over his body. The cuts were deep, almost as if his skin was punctured. I've given him stitched to keep the wounds from reopening and medicine to numb the pain. The bruises were caused from intense physical trauma, like he was attacked by a larger creature. Even his left fang had been snapped off at the base of his upper jaw." The teen couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know. He had looked at Ekans for far too long to along without answers.

He looked down to Charmander and by her appearance, she was like him. Her claws were clenching and unclenching, her pupils were slits of rage, and her fire at both her mouth and tail had flickered dangerously. Her breathing was hitched slightly as well. He could feel her anger through the heat of her flames and as if on command just from meeting her eyes with his own, he took a step to the talking women.

Nicholas walked up to the older women and crossed his arms. "So you're saying that Ekans had been attacked by a Pokémon?" Joy nodded. "Yes, his wounds indicated that only a Pokémon could inflict."

"So a Trainer fought against Ekans?" Jenny asked. "If so, why didn't they catch it?"

Joy had shaken her head to the other female. "I don't think anybody fought Ekans and did this much damage to him on purpose. If they did, they'd have most likely caught him and taken to me for healing, but even so, I don't think anybody in Viridian City has the heart to hurt Ekans to this extent." Joy explained and Nicholas nodded with her theory.

Jenny looked confused. "Okay, if it doesn't have a Trainer and no Trainer attacked it, then what put it in this condition?" Joy shrugged.

"I don't know Officer Jenny, but there are lots of Pokémon in the area. We don't know if one larger Pokémon attacked him or if it was a group of smaller Pokémon."

The blue haired policewoman just pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay look, right now, I really don't care about what or who put Ekans in this condition. What I want to know is when will it be ready to be taken away?"

Nicholas couldn't believe his ears. This lady, an officer of the law, is insulting a creatures health and only wants to know when she can grab it! What kind of policewoman was she!? Nicholas' rage started to grow, but his only rational output of his anger was clenching the sides of his pants repeatedly. Joy blinked in confusion at the blunt officer. "Jenny… Ekans' wounds can easily tell anybody that he will be in medical care for quite some time. My estimated time of him staying here would be a 4 days, maybe even a week." Jenny looked disappointed at the nurse's words. Her shoulders slumped and she gave an unenthusiastic nod.

"(Sigh) Fine, I understand." Then without warning, Officer Jenny's walkie-talkie went off. She quickly unlatched it from her belt and pressed a button on its side. "Officer Jenny here."

_"Officer Jenny, there have been reports of sightings of an Arbok near the outskirts of the city_." Jenny's eyes went wide.

"Wait, sightings of an Arbok?" She said in confusion.

"_Yes, currently we're tracking it down as we speak and we need you to search the North direction of Viridian City's borders_."

"Okay, I'm on it. And tell the chief that Ekans has indeed been caught and is being held at the Pokémon Center, over."

"_Will do, over_." And with that, the device turned off and was hooked back onto Jenny's belt. The blue haired officer looked back up at Joy. "Sorry, but I need to go. I'll talk to you later Joy." Jenny said before turning on her heels and running down and out the hallway.

Nicholas didn't bother to turn around and look at the leaving officer. "Nurse Joy," He began, earning a set of blue eyes towards him. "I just need to ask you something," The nurse nodded in confirmation.

"Do you think Ekans is innocent?" Nicholas asked without hesitation.

Joy looked a bit taken back. "W-What?" Nicholas took a step closer.

"Do you think Ekans is innocent?" He repeated. Joy finally took in his words and coughed in her hand.

"Well… I for one think that all Pokémon are innocent," Charmander's anger and flames died down slowly and nodded at the nurse. 'Finally!' Joy continued. "and can only be charged for crimes if they did it willingly. But for Ekans and Arbok," Joy gave the sleeping snake a side glance through the window. "They've been stealing and poisoning people and other Pokémon," Nicholas shook his head. Seems like Jenny _accidently _forgot about other Pokémon. 'Dumb woman…' "So the facts are against them being innocent." Joy finished. Nicholas sighed and crossed his arms again. "But Joy, what if Ekans really is innocent? What if there's something happening behind the scenes that Jenny and the other Police Officers failed to notice?"

Joy frowned at the teenager. "It's a possibility, but if Jenny hasn't found anything out about that kind of stuff, then we must assume that Ekans and Arbok are doing this on free will."

"But look at Ekans' injuries!" Nicholas' voice wasn't too loud, but loud enough to make Joy flinch. "If those two are strong enough to fight against anybody and Pokémon and _win_ in this town, then how did Ekans get like this!?" He reasoned, pointing his hand to the window. Charmander crossed her arms as well and continued to watch from the sidelines. Her Trainer did have a point. 'Are Humans really that ignorant about Pokémon conflicts?' She thought. Charmander saw Joy raise her hands in protection. "I-I don't know!" She replied, a bit fearfully. "If Officer Jenny found clues that can prove Ekans' innocence then I'd believe you, but right now the facts are stacking up against him! I can't just put myself in Jenny's way just because of a possibility!"

Nicholas stared at Joy for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh. He rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I guess you're right. You can't just believe one person's opinions over facts from the police." Nicholas admitted and Charmander's mouth was slightly hanging. 'What!? Did he just-' Nicholas took his hand away from his face. "But please tell me," Nicholas turned to the glass window of Ekans' operation room. "Do at least believe that Ekans could be innocent?" He asked and Joy walked up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I do. All Pokémon are to be given a chance to prove their innocence." She revealed.

Charmander's mouth closed and slowly morphed into a smirk. 'Damn right we should.' She thought. Joy smiled warmly at the teenager. "You really care about Pokémon, don't you?" She questioned and Nicholas nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But the only Pokémon I'm focusing on right now is Ekans."

"Tell me, why do you care for him so much?" Nicholas looked at her.

"Because even a criminal doesn't deserve this kind of punishment and I refuse to believe he is guilty."

"I see…" Joy stepped away and took her hand of his shoulder. "Well, right now Chansey is working on Ekans' health charts. If you want to see Ekans, you can come back later. In a few hours, he could be in a regular healing room." Nicholas answered her with a smile. "Thanks Nurse Joy. I really appreciate what you're doing for Ekans." Joy gave a friendly giggle. "No praises are needed. I'm just doing the job I love." She said modestly. Nicholas chuckled and saw the nurse walk through the doors Jenny barged through. Without warning, he felt a small tug at his pants. He looked down and saw Charmander with a calmer attitude.

He kneeled down to her level. "So are you cooled off now?" Nicholas joked and Charmander glared lightly. "Yes, I am. You're lucky you changed your words from sounding like that policewoman or I would've torched your boxers through your pants in front of Joy." She replied a bit threateningly, but honestly. "But what's gonna happen now? That Jenny person is gonna take Ekans the second he's healthy enough to be released."

"I know and don't worry, I gotta plan." Charmander raised a brow, er, scaly flesh. "Really now?" Nicholas nodded. "Yep, I have a whole plan formed in my head right now. I'm positive it's gonna work." Charmander crossed her arms. "Care to tell me what it is?" She tried and Nicholas stood back up. "Sorry, not right now. I don't want to have people hear us and claim we're working with the Fang Gang." Charmander huffed in annoyance, clearly not liking to be left out of the loop. But he did say he was gonna tell her, just not right now for reasonable excuses. "Fine," She breathed hotly and Nicholas snickered. "Now, why don't we get out of here and-"

**GROOOOWWL!**

Silence.

Nicholas had stopped in mid-sentence and stared at his Pokémon in shock. Charmander's cheeks had a darker shade to them and her arms were covering her stomach in embarrassment. Her face was filled with surprised, guilt, and embarrassment at the same time, giving Nicholas the… cutest expression he'd ever seen on her. Nicholas finally registered what happened and busted out laughing. He even needed to lean against the wall to keep his balance. His Starter Pokémon, the Fire Type lizard who was always so serious and quick-tempered, just had the loudest eruption in her stomach! The noise could've easily been heard outside.

Charmander glared at her Pokémon Trainer. "Don't laugh at me! I haven't eaten in a long time!" She shouted her reasonable excuse, but Nicholas still didn't stop laughing. Her face puffed up in frustration. 'Oh my God, her face is so adorable!' He thought in his fits of laughter. "You… stomach… your stomach…! Hahaha!" He tried to breathe and talk at the same time, but his efforts were only struggles. Charmander started to growl in anger and her tail flared.

After a few more seconds of laughter, Nicholas finally calmed down and stood up straight. His smile was still on his face and he wiped a tear from his eye. "That was too funny…" He said, his voice a bit scratchy. Charmander's eye twitched. "Not one word. None!" She barked in demand and Nicholas raised his hands. "Okay, okay, sheesh. You can't handle a joke can you?" He teased. "Now, as I was saying, or was gonna say until I was rudely interrupted," He made his eyebrows bounce in a teasing manner. Charmander's mouth glowed through her teeth. "We should get out of here and get something to eat. I haven't eaten for a while too." Charmander gave a huff and a nod. "We better." She mumbled and the duo started to the hallway doors.

"By the way," Nicholas began. "What's your opinion on Joy and Jenny?"

"Joy seems like a reasonable person and Jenny is a pile of Rapidash shit." Nicholas laughed as they walked out the doors.

* * *

**Well, things have gotten interesting haven't they? A crime scene so early in the story? Revolving around Ekans and Arbok's past? What's Nicholas' plan? Why does Charmander feel so much need to help Ekans? Even _I_ can't wait to find out! **

**Now stay tuned, next time on 'If I Was In Pokémon?'!**

**(By the way, if anybody was bothered by the way Jenny was acting and how my character felt about her, I'm sorry, but that's how this is gonna go. I promise I won't do much bashing on certain characters all the time, but I can't promise all the time. ****Please review!)**


	4. Two Side of a Coin: Heads!

**What's up everybody! Sorry I took so long, but I just posted up Chapter 4, the new page you're currently reading right now! **

**Last time on 'If I Was In Pokémon?'!**

_**Charmander: "But what are we gonna do now? Jenny is gonna take Ekans away the second he's healthy enough to leave!"**_

_**Nicholas: "I know and don't worry. I have a plan."**_

**Now that you're all caught up, Chapter 4 will now commence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Sides of a Coin: Heads!**

Nicholas gave a satisfactory hum of delight as he leaned forward and took another bite of his cheeseburger. Currently, both him and Charmander sat at a small booth inside the Pokémon Center at its dining section, having food that they seemed to have longed for.

Well... Charmander did... much to her dismay and embarrassment. Though at the moment, what happened before they left for food was only a quick embarrassment where only her and her Trainer knew. But right now, a new embarrassing thing was being made acknowledged by everyone and every Pokémon in the Dining Hall. Charmander's right eye was twitching in frustration as she watched her Trainer perform weird actions with his food.

As his teeth slowly sunk through the bread, lettuce, cheese, onions, pickles, meat, and bread again, he swished the bitten piece in his mouth, savoring the flavor of the delectable sandwich. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, part of his tongue hanging out and his eyelids twitching. "So... good...!" He whispered before swallowing and taking another bite. It was like he was having pleasurable results just from licking the special sauces that dripped from the meat.

The Fire Type Pokémon can basically feel every living beings eyes locked onto them and even heard murmuring. 'Ew, what is he doing?'

'Is he high or somethin'?'

'Mommy. what is that man doing?'

'I don't know Charlie, just look away.'

Charmander, who sat next to him with a blushing scowl and holding a bowl of Pokémon food, looked at her partner in disgust. "Ugh, I'll know figure out how humans can eat like that." She commented distastefully and Nicholas turned his head in confusion. "What do you mean? This is how people eat burgers." He said, accidently dropping a few pieces of bread or beef to the ground. Ignoring the falling food, Charmander rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. The way you eat it is like trying to devour something and yet make love to it with your mouth at the same time." She described and Nicholas gave a pout with puffed up cheeks filled with food.

"I know, but it's just," He swallowed and took another bite. "Soooo gooood!" Nicholas groaned. Much to the dismay of Charmander and the help of her growing embarrassment, she saw Nicholas raise his burger into the air. "This is the food of God!" He declared overdramatically before pulling down the last bit of food that was left in his hand and took it all into his mouth. "HMMM!" Nicholas groaned again.

Charmander was getting to the point of burning a hole in the wall and running away to escape the nightmare until Nicholas opened one of his eyes and looked at her. He grinned while she sneered. "What is wrong with you!?" She whispered angrily and Nicholas began to laugh through the food in his mouth. Soon, she found her partner with his hands pounding his chest and neck bulging. She slapped him on the back quickly, helping him down the choked on food. Nicholas panted heavily as his head rested on the table, his face pointing towards Charmander. "Oh Jesus... I thought I was gonna die...!" He whispered with a nervous smile.

"That's what you get for acting like a moron!" Charmander scolded.

When Nicholas leveled out his breathing, raised his head and looked around. Everyone saw his gaze and immediately looked away, acting as if he wasn't there. Even the people in the booth behind and in front of him were either gone or talking loud enough to block them out. Nicholas smirked and looked down at Charmander. "Okay, now we can talk about the plan." He said like he hadn't done anything totally embarrassing to Charmander and himself.

Charmander blinked before her eyes began twitching violently. "Y-You did that on purpose?" She realized and Nicholas gave a thumbs up. Soon Nicholas gave a yelp when he felt a strong punch to the arm. He clenched his jaw to keep most of the pained groan inside while he rubbed the sore part of his left arm. Charmander gripped his jacket sleeve and pulled him down, enough where he didn't lose balance and fall on her, but enough to meet her glowing red eyes.

"If you wanted to talk in private," She growled angrily, her nails almost piercing through his sleeve and into his skin. "Why the HELL didn't you wait to talk in closet or something!?" Her whispers were harsh, making Nicholas sweat in nervousness. He chuckled meekly. "It's too old school like that. I like the new way." He joked, but Charmander snarled like a Growlithe, not amused.

"Okay, okay! Just let me go and we'll leave!" He suggested desperately and Charmander's iron grip released his jacket. When Nicholas was about to get up, he noticed that Charmander hasn't even touched her Pokémon food.

Nicholas held out his finger, pointing to the full bowl. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He questioned. Charmander stood up and pushed against his arm. "Just go, I'm not hungry anymore." She said and Nicholas instantly knew it was a lie when he heard a low growl from her stomach. The brown-skinned teen rose a brow and the Fire-Type blushed again. When Nicholas felt the pushing resume, he locked his body and stayed in his spot. "We're not going anywhere until you eat at least half of the bowl." He said and Charmander growled.

"Oh, don't you growl at me. You asked for that and you're gonna eat it." He said sternly and glared back at his Pokémon. Nicholas leaned forward, his eyes widening enough to make Charmander uncomfortable. She sucked her teeth and sat back in her seat. "Tch, fine." She conceded and grabbed the bowl. She reached inside and picked out a good sized piece before putting it on her tongue.

Nicholas grinned when he saw her eyes widen. Without hesitation, her claws began grabbing her food and shoving them into her mouth like a hungry Snorlax. His smile slowly faded and was replaced with a concerned frown when she didn't even pause. "Are you even chewing?" He asked and it wasn't long until the bowl was completely empty.

The teen looked at his stuffed Charmander as she leaned back in her seat and rubbed her stomach. "Ugh, that was soooo gooood!" She moaned and Nicholas chuckled with a knowing smirk. "I know the feeling." He joked and Charmander glared at him. "Oh shut u-"

**BEEELCH!**

"HAHAHAHA!"

"GRRR!"

* * *

**3 Hours Later...**

"...Kans... Ekans...!" Ekans hissed in pain as his eyes opened slowly, his forked tongue slipping in and out his scaley lips. He flinched when the lights flashed too brightly for him, making him close his eyes tight. His jaw clenched when he felt his brain pound against his skull. Even though most of his body was still numb, certain spots were still throbbing like he was being punched by a Machop.

He took in a sharp breath and winced when a spot on his stomach stung like an itchy rash. Another spot near his tail felt the same, too.

'Ugh,' The snake thought. 'Where am I?'

Ekans blinked as his head turned to the left. The first thing he saw was window with the curtains opened enough to see an orange sky, meaning it was almost nighttime. His eyes drifted downward, to a table with a small tray of medical tools and bottles of different types of medicine. 'Am I in a the Pokémon Center?' He continued to look around the room, seeing machines like the X-Ray machine hovering over the bed and the Heart Monitor on his right, beeping whenever his heart throbbed.

When his eyes looked past the Heart Monitor, he saw the X-Ray charts of his skeletal structure. He looked over the fractured bones in his upper ribs and middle spine, as well as the small crack on his skull and the chipped base of his forgotten left fang. He unconsciously licked the stub in his mouth. 'I remember now,' Ekans thought solemnly.

Soon, he found himself looking back at his X-Rays. He blinked slowly, puzzled at the extent of his injuries. He could tell that it wasn't just bone injuries. The feeling of all the cuts and bruises lining around his body could prove his theory. He hissed in pain feeling a sharp pain when he tried to move. 'But how am I even alive? _She_ should've killed me in that last blow...'

_'Run! This is your chance!' _A voice screamed in the back of his head. The snake Pokémon closed his eyes with a frown, allowing himself to lay in silence.

With only the sound of his breathing and the beeping monitor, sound of footsteps and talking could he heard in the hallway made Ekans' eyes snap back open. The sudden urge to escape filled his mind, his body already twisting in the bed. The pain in his wounds returned instantaneously, making his body lock up. 'Damn, can't move!' Ekans' strained one eye open when he heard the door click and open with a slight creak.

"Oh, you're finally awake." A voice said.

Ekans looked at the duo in front of him, a dark-skinned human male and a small slender bodied female Charmander. Ekans glared at Nicholas while Charmander walked around the bed. Charmander looked closely at Ekans before giving a sigh. "You can relax, you know. Tensing up like that won't let you heal properly." Charmander informed making Ekans look at her in surprise.

'You can speak Human English?' Ekans hissed in his language earning a nod from Charmander. "Yes, I can." she answered calmly before Nicholas spoke up. "Hey Charmander," He began taking a step forward, but he had to take a step back when he saw Ekans flinch again. He waited for Ekans to calm down before opening his mouth again. "Charmander... Are you able to translate for Ekans? I need to ask questions." Nicholas said and Charmander turned back to Ekans.

'Questions? Why would I answer to a human?' Ekans hissed.

'Don't worry. We're on your side.' Charmander said back in her language, making Nicholas look at his Pokemon with puzzled amusement. 'It's funny how weird it is to hear her talk like a Pokémon instead of English.' He chuckled lightly as the two people continued to converse.

'Fang Gang? That's what we're being called?' Ekans laughed, though it sounded like a hissing sound.

'Yeah, kind of stupid isn't it?' Charmander giggled at the 'Stupid Humans'.

'But why does the human,' He looked at Nicholas. 'Want to know anything? Why should I even answer to your questions?'

'Because we want to help you.'

'Like I haven't heard that before.'

'Trust me, if I wanted to trick you I would've kept being able to speak like a human a secret and talked to you with my Trainer waiting in the hallway.' Ekans blinked in surprise at her blunt answer. She didn't even try to hide it! 'So are you gonna answer a few questions or not?' She questioned and Ekans narrowed his eyes. 'How can I even trust you right now?'

'Other than the fact that if you don't, you get captured by an arrogant police woman.' She said nonchalantly and Ekans sighed deeply. 'Blue haired woman?' Charmander blinked in surprise and nodded. 'You know her?' Ekans rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, I bumped into her a few times. Not pleasant.'

'So what's your choice? Us or her?'

'What kind of choice is there? Rather you than her.' He deadpanned and Charmander turned to Nicholas, then sweatdropped when they saw him singing along to music with headphones plugged in his ears. "... I walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave hoe... I be on that, I be on that...!" He whispered with his eyes closed and his hands moving with the beat.

Charmander face-palmed while Ekans slowly turned to her. 'This is your...?'

'Sadly.' She replied before taking a small breath and sending a small burst of flames at her trainer's chest. Nicholas' eyes widened as he felt his chest heat up before he panicked and patted his shirt down. When the small flames left, Nicholas took out his headphones and glared at Charmander. "The hell was that for!? You could've tapped me on the leg!"

"You said you wanted answers and here you are rapping like an idiot." Charmander stated with the crossing of her arms. "We're here to help Ekans, remember?" Nicholas out the headphones in his pocket. "I know, I know." He pouted. "But you guys were talking for so long I got bored!" He whined before taking a step back and leaning against the wall. Nicholas looked to the right. He could see the sky turning purple and sighed. He turned back. "Okay Ekans, I'm here because I want to help you survive... whatever's attacking you. But first, my name is Nicholas Burton." He introduced with a smile. "**I could care less about who you are.**" Nicholas blinked when he heard a familiar female voice talk and looked down at Charmander. "What?" The small lizard rolled her eyes. "You said you wanted me to translate right?"

Left brow twitch. "Okay... Fine let's get to the chase since we don't have a lot of visiting time." Nicholas said, pointing out the time limit. Ekans gave a lazy nod. "Why are you and Arbok stealing food?"

"**You humans are the reason**."

"Care to elaborate?"

"**Yeah sure, whatever**."

* * *

**Flashback (Ekans' P.O.V.)**

_I gave a low hiss as I woke up. I had felt the bumping cease. The screeching sound meant that the tires were stopping and the constant noise of an engine was taken away. I let my tongue slip in and out, trying to sense the heat of my twin sister, Viper. It was too dark, so I didn't bother to see through my eyes. "Viper... Viper, you awake!?" I hissed in our language. It was silent, other than the shallow and deep breathing of other Pokémon and a certain beeping noise, but then I heard the sound of shuffling. "Fang?" I heard back. I hissed lightly in relief._

_"Fang, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah sis, I'm fine." That was a lie. I couldn't feel my body from the neck down, but she didn't need to know that. "Are you able to move?" I asked and heard a few grunts. "Only a little, but my collar..." She pointed out and I sighed. That's right, the _collar_. The metal brace around my neck as well. The damned machine was so heavy and shocked me when I didn't listen to _him_. I growled in frustration, the annoying beeping sound that it made. "Don't worry, but are you able to move enough?" I questioned._

_"Yeah, I'm ready." Viper replied._

_"Good, we don't have much time-" It was right on cue. The sound of a door slamming to a close and footsteps from a large creature was the signal. I moved my head to the direction where I heard numerous clicks. When the clicks ended, a sudden light filled the room as a door was pulled upward. I hissed from the sudden flash. Being in the dark could make my eyes adjust, but could make them sensitive to bright flares. While my eyes were trying to adjust again by looking through thin slits, I heard a chuckle. The one I hated the most. "Wakey wakey~" The voice sang mockingly. I heard a loud growl mixed with chuckles too._

_When my eyes were fully opened, I glared through the bars of my cage. Before me at the only opening to our escape was a muscular blonde man, a thick mustache above his lip. He wore a black tank top and white pants with a belt of gadgets and tools. On his right shoulder going down his arm was a spiraling dragon tattoo. His accent was... what did the humans call it? Australian? I didn't really care. But the man wasn't alone. Next to him was his partner, a large Graveler that attacked Viper and I in our cave. The four armed rock Pokémon had a smug grin on his face while the human clapped loudly, making the others in cages cringe at the volume. "I said wake up!" The man barked, laughing at the whimpering Pokémon._

_This man was Underground Poacher, Jack Daniels. The most known poacher in the Kanto region. And the most tricky._

_He's never been captured and he's been selling caught Pokémon for years, roughly 4. He uses Ground or Rock type Pokémon, effective against his objectives which were Poison, Fire, and Flying types. I looked at his belt. There was 3 Pokeballs, meaning two other Pokémon were at his disposal. Viper and I didn't know what other Pokemon he used because it only took his Graveler to take us down. We didn't even stand a chance. But Viper believed that we were taken by surprised and weren't focused enough. I thought otherwise._

_"You know what day it is?" Jack said with a greedy grin. "Payday's what it is!" He laughed as he looked at Graveler. "Ay Graveler, help me get their cages out. We have to meet the buyers." He informed earning a "Grav..." combined with a nod. I narrowed my eyes as Jack began to get into the truck. Graveler stayed outside due to his size, but that only helped me. I managed to scoot closer to the bars and look to the right. In her cage above a caged Growlithe, Viper looked back into my eyes, giving me a small nod. "It's time..." I hissed, but to Jack he only heard, "Kan Kan Ekans!" The poacher raised a brow at me. "What are you saying now?" He asked before looking to his left and saw Viper. "Oh yeah, your girlfriend's here too. What, trying to say 'everything will be fine?'" He taunted. I bared my fangs and hissed angrily, only making him laugh. "Ooh, I'm so scared!" He feigned before taking a step towards me._

_"But since you seem so eager, why don't I take you first?" He sneered and I growled. 'Wait for it...' I thought, seeing Viper tense up in her cage. She was ready. Just like me. But we had to time this just right. My heart was beating faster and harder with each step he took. The adrenaline pumping through my veins gave me feeling back in my body, allowing me to curl up my tail. 'Almost...' _

_Just as Jack bent down to grab the handle of my cage, I screeched. "NOW!" Viper flinched at the urgency in my voice, but did as she was told. Opening her mouth, she mustered enough of her strength to shoot out one needle of her Poison Sting attack. The needle flew past Jack's leg and hit the lock of my cage in the dead center. The australian didn't even know what happened. "__What the-" Jack said when he heard a click noise and not wasting any time, I pushed my tail against the back of my cage. Since I knew the cage was backed up against the wall, I was able to shoot myself through my now open cage and towards Jack's face. The poacher took a step back in shock as he saw me fly at him. I noticed his reflexes were quick as he tried a side step to evade, but he was still too slow when I managed to latch onto his most used hand; his right._

_I felt pleasure from his pain when he let out a loud scream. When he tried to shake me off by throwing his arm around, I only sunk my fangs deeper into his flesh, injecting my poison. "Tch, dammit! Graveler!" He screamed and I opened an eye to see an angry Rock type Pokémon step into the truck. The vehicle's level shifted from the added weight, making some cages slide. "Graveler...!" He snarled as he reached for me with one of his large arms. I coughed and let go of Jack's hand when I felt the rough hand grip and squeeze just below my collar. I wriggled in his grip, but he used another hand to hold the near end of my tail._

_I heard huffing and a string of curses from my captor. "Damn, you fucking poisoned me!" Jack snarled, holding his hand that now had two large holes in it. I think he knew I didn't care about how pissed I made him because he saw me grin, my fangs covered in his blood showing. Jack narrowed his eyes. "What are you smiling at? You think this is funny!?" He screamed, taking a step towards me. "You won't be laughing after this!" He promised as he used his right left hand to reach for his belt. I already knew what he was aiming for. The remote to the collars. To be honest, I wasn't scared. You know why?_

_"What?" Jack said suddenly and I saw his hand leave his waist. There was nothing in a small pouch where his remote used to reside. I already knew that he'd try using the collars against me. While Jack was driving a few hours ago, Viper and I were conversing and plotting our escape plan. She was worried about the collars and I couldn't come up with any ideas to prevent that. That was until a certain Pokémon volunteered to help._

_I smirked when Jack looked down at his belt. "But I just had it! Where did it-" His eyes widened before he scowled angrily and turned around towards the rest of the cages. "Alright, I know one of you little shits took my remote! Which one of you was it!?" He roared, looking at every cage. I already knew who took the remote. I looked past Jake and into a cage that held an Ivysaur. He had used his Vine Whip to grab the remote the second I had distracted Jack with the bite. I winked and got a wink back. "WHO WAS IT!?" Jack screamed before he winced and held his hand again. My poison was already spreading._

_Jack was seething. I saw him turn to me with a hard glare. His teeth were grinding against each other, but it was like he was struggling. Then I saw it. A smirk. "You think you're so smart, do ya?" He said, pointing at me with his bad hand. "Who do you think I am!? I catch Pokémon for a living!" I stared at him in puzzlement. Is he insane now? I saw Jack's other hand reach to his belt on his right side. "You think you can beat me? With poison!?" He cackled and started to pull a syringe out of a small pouch. My eyes went wide and I started struggling in Graveler's hold. No! He can't have an antidote!_

_But I was too late. Jack had stabbed himself with the needle, pushing the green colored fluids into his veins. Jack started laughing as I glared at him in rage. 'Damn, why didn't I think of an antidote!?' I saw Jack pull out from his skin and throw the syringe to the ground, the glass smashing on contact. His breathing was slightly labored before he started giggling like a lunatic._

_"I hope the buyer will take one Ekans." He said, making my eyes widen even further. I even saw Viper start to panic in her cage. "NO!" She shrieked and she thrashed in the cramped space. Jack scowled and kicked her cage. "Oh shut up!" He ordered before turning his head to his partner. "Graveler? I think it's time we get rid of unwanted products." The large boulder-like Pokemon gave a nod before I felt my body get squeezed harder. My eyes clenched tightly, my mouth was wide open, letting out a high pitched screech of pain._

_I heard Viper's thrashing get louder at hearing my scream of agony. "LET HIM GO!" She demanded with tears in her eyes. "STOP IT!" She cried and Graveler looked at her. He smirked and took a step towards her, bringing me along as well. "Stop what?" His voice was deep and menacing. "Are you talking about... this?" He said before he pulled my body towards both direction. My screams got louder and Graveler was laughing like Jack. "That's it, Graveler! Make it suffer!" He cheered on._

_It hurt to know I was used to hurt Viper more than feeling like an over stretched rubber band. She was my sister and I was supposed to protect her. Not act as a tool for torture! I shut my mouth, trying to keep my screams to a minimal and strained to curl my body back up. Graveler felt my resistance and pulled harder, his stone fingers pushing against my scales. "Don't stop screaming. It's ruining my fun." He chuckled. _

_I opened my eyes and looked down at Viper's cage. I felt my heart skip a beat. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were glaring at Graveler in hate. I didn't want this to happen! I was supposed to poison Jack enough to get the key and escape! That stupid antidote ruined everything! I let out a scream of frustration and pain. Viper grunted in effort as she slammed against the bars. "I said..." She snarled before her pupils shrank in size._

_"LET HIM GO!"_

_Then it was a miracle. I felt Graveler's grip loosen, giving me the chance to breathe. I didn't know what distracted him, but when I was about to try to escape his clutches, I was frozen like him. Even Jack was staring wide eyed with his mouth hanging open._

_Viper's cage was glowing, a white flash shining through the bars. Then I saw a few cracks appear on the cage's sides. I heard Jack curse and looked back at him. His shock was turned to angry annoyance as he took a step back. "Shit! That thing's evolving!" He stated before reaching for his Pokeballs, ready for a fight. I had a small laugh when I noticed that his Pokeballs were missing. I looked at a smiling Ivysaur. "Fuck! I gotta get out of here!" Jack said before turning and jumping out from the truck. "Graveler!" He called and the Rock Type threw me to the floor before running out the truck, his footsteps making the truck shake._

_When I was thrown to back near my cage, I heard a small explosion and looked back. Viper's cage had blew up, but the reason was viewable to everybody. On top of Growlithe's cage curled up like a spring, was an Arbok, aka Viper. I looked down and noticed broken pieces that used to be her collar. When I looked back up, I saw my sister's head rise up, her large form getting closer to the ceiling. She turned to me with her head low and the intimidation patterns on her hood were in full display. "Viper, you evolved!" I exclaimed in happiness._

_She didn't say anything._

_I blinked and slowly slithered towards her. "Sis? Are you okay?" I asked carefully until I saw her tongue flick angrily. Her eyes slowly opened and I gasped. They were red. I backed up slowly as Viper slowly slithered off of Growlithe's cage. The Fire Type canine whimpered when he felt the dent from her weight lift, but he looked at my sister in fear. I saw her tongue flick in and out of her mouth, her body not moving once the ip of her tail touched ground. I was hesitant to make a move, but eventually I forced myself to speak. "V-Viper?"_

_"Damn, the buyer didn't want an Arbok! Shit this ruins everything!" Jack was heard from outside the truck and I flinched when Viper tensed up, her eyes narrowing. I saw Jack smirk at me from the corner of my vision. "Guess it's you're lucky day! You're gonna be sold instead!" He declared, remembering that I didn't evolve and was still eligible for money. "But first," Jack said before he pointed towards Viper. "Graveler, get rid of the Arbok!" He shouted and the large Pokémon nodded, his hands turning to fists before running towards the truck._

_Without warning, Viper launched herself at Graveler with double the speed she had as an Ekans. The only thing I managed to see last was the tip of her tail sliding off the truck before I heard a loud shriek. __Graveler looked a bit shaken up from her sudden take of actions, but that didn't stop him from charging. _

_It was over in a matter of seconds. _

_The last thing Graveler had seen was a long scaly tail slam down on him from above before his face met the dirt. Viper let out a furious shriek before her purple tail glowed and turned into a shiny silver. 'Iron tail!?' I thought before Graveler was hit from the side by her new attack. He let out a grunt as his body was blown away and into a tree; three actually. I saw Graveler was down for the count and then saw a fearful poacher take a few steps backwards._

_"Shit!" He cursed before he turned around and started running down the street. I saw Viper look away from the smoking pile of trees where Graveler layed groaning and towards the running human. Another screech was heard before she started to slither towards him. Jack looked back and gasped when he saw an angry Arbok catching up with him without trouble. Her eyes flashed red before she lunged forward. Jack quickly jumped to the side, rolling on the ground while Viper smashed into the ground. _

_Her head whipped back up and she bared her fangs at Jack. The Australian screamed in terror and kicked himself away from the enraged cobra. He turned to start running again, but he yelped when he was pulled back, his face hitting and dragging across the dirt. Soon he felt himself hanging upside down by his left ankle. He sputtered from the sudden shift in gravity and dirt was coughed up. "Ugh, what-" His throat turned dry when he found himself staring into a _**very**_ angry Arbok. _

_Viper slowly leaned forward, her eyes narrowing to the thinnest of slits and her tongue flicked back and forth. Jack whimpered as he covered his face with his arms. Viper let out a raspy hiss and bared her fangs, her mouth wide. She looked like she was gonna devour him whole until,_

_"STOP VIPER!"_

_She had clamped her mouth shut, her face only 3 centimeters from Jack's head. Her head whipped towards my direction, her eyes wide in anger and a deep growl erupted from her throat. She was about to say something until she saw my face._

_I was horrified. I was shaking my head with fearful eyes. I didn't realize it, but I was shaking _everywhere_. Viper stared at me in shock before heard a whimper from Jack. She looked at the captured human and finally realized what she was doing. Her eyes lost their intimidating red, revealing her normal amber pupils. She seemed to stare at Jack until she starting scowling. She turned back to me with a harsh glare._

_"Why should I!?" She screamed, making me flinch in my spot. Her eyes flashed to Jack and she shook him around. "He's tortured us, Fang! He was gonna kill you and sell me!" She declared, narrowing her eyes again. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't eat him!" She sneered, wanting nothing more than to get revenge on her old captor. "Because we don't kill humans remember!?" I cried desperately. I already knew what would happen if others found out that a Pokémon had killed a human. "You'd be put down!" I screamed and Viper snorted. _

_"They won't know if they don't find the body." She grinned evilly, opening her mouth wide again. "Viper!" I tried, but my sister didn't listen to me anymore. She was about to devour Jack whole, but neither of us noticed a barrage of sharp rocks hit Viper from the back. Viper screeched in pain and accidently released Jack from her clutches. The poacher had tumbled to the ground and stood on one knee. He had a smirk and called out, "Good work with the Stone Edge, Graveler!" He praised and I gasped. Turning my head, I saw Graveler getting back up, pushing a tree off of him. He looked pissed._

_Viper glared at the Rock Type Pokémon, ready for another round, but she accidently took her attention from Jack. I saw the poacher reach for the ground, grabbed a handful of mud, and threw it at Viper's face. She hissed in pain as her eyes burned, her sight taken away. She used her tail to rub the mud away and Jack laughed as he ran back to the truck. "Graveler, Roll Out!" He called and the large Pokémon curled into a ball before rolling down the hill, grinding up the ground in his wake._

_I looked on in worry as Graveler came closer to my sister. "Viper!" I warned, making her look up with closed eyes. I quickly dove out of the truck and tried to reach her as fast as I could. I even heard the desperate cries of 'Don't leave' and 'Help us', but I didn't stop to turn back. If I did, I would've saw Ivysaur with the look of betrayal plastered on his face._

_When I sped towards her, I called to her again, trying to tell her to move, but I saw a human hand reach for me from nowhere. "Gotcha!" Jack said with chuckle as his fingers gripped my collar. I started to thrash around in his grip until I let out a shriek when I felt electricity course through my veins. My body went limb in Jack's hold as his right hand pulled away from a green button on my collar. "I can still shock you by hand, ya know." He informed with a cruel laugh. _

_I groaned and opened my eyes, my vision spinning. I saw two of everything and most things were blurs. I saw a grey blur smash into a purple blur, but it took Viper's pain scream to realize it was her. I shook my head, trying to get my vision correct. That's when I saw Viper fly into a tree, her weight making the trunk shake violently. I growled when Graveler stood over her, his knuckles cracking. I wanted to fight alongside my sister, but then I remembered I was still in Jack's clutches. I heard him laugh and saw his feet walk back in the direction where his truck resided._

_I narrowed my eyes and took in a deep breath before turning my head. I was pulling the last of my strength for a Poison Sting attack, but I was too weak to make more than 2. But they did the trick. The poison needles got stuck in Jack's arm, forcing him to drop me. He growled, pulling the needles out. "That's it you little worm!" Jack screamed and then I felt his boot hit my face. I coughed and flew a few feet away. I skidded across the pavement and heard Jack's footsteps. "I don't need you! I can find another Ekans!" He declared before kicking me away again. _

_I thought Jack was gonna kick me again, but I heard a small 'Boom' and looked back enough to make out an image of Graveler falling on his back with a purple substance over his face. I had a small smile when I saw Viper wipe the last of the mud off before she turned to me and Jack. She let out an intimidating screech and started to slither towards us._

_Jack cursed and spun on his heels, sprinting back to the truck. "Shit!" He looked back to see my sister past me and gaining on him. "Graveler, use Flash Cannon!" He screamed and the large Rock Pokémon picked himself up quickly. He used one hand to wipe enough of the purple goop off his face before he held all hands close to each other. Viper didn't see the growing condensed ball of white and silver energy, but I did. He looked like he was aiming for Viper. _

_"... look out..." It came out too quietly. My body was still weak from being electrocuted. Graveler's attacked had grown to the size of a basketball and looked close to ready. I managed to shift my head to the truck. Jack was still running and Viper was ready to pounce on him. Before she could however, everybody heard the sound of Graveler's attack launch. _

_Viper stopped chasing to look back at the attack._

_Jack continued to run for his truck._

_And I was still too weak to move._

_I just watched Flash Cannon fly at alarming speeds, but the direction was slightly off. My eyes slowly widened when the energy beam was flying towards me. 'I can't move!' I thought in panic. My body wouldn't even twitch in effort. I continued to struggle and watch my death come at me until a sudden shadow loomed over me. I blinked when I realized Viper had curled around me, her hood covering me look a shield. "Viper...!?" I whispered and Viper only closed her eyes._

_I heard the sounds of tires screech..._

_... and then I was taken by the darkness as well._

* * *

**There's the first part to Ekans' past! While we don't exactly know how he got his wounds at Route 1 and why Viper is stalking him, we know what happened for her to evolve! But why were they stealing food!? You'll have to read and find out in the next chapter, Two Sides of a Coin: Tails!**

**Next time on 'If I Was In Pokémon?'!**

**Review!**


	5. Two Side of a Coin: Tails!

**I'm back with the 5th chapter everybody! You wanted to read more of Fang's past and you got your wish! Last time on chapter 4, we learned how Fang's twin sister, Viper, had evolved into an Arbok. Jack Daniels the poacher and his partner Graveler had escaped as well! But Fang didn't answer Nicholas' question and you know what that means!**

**More flashbacks!**

**Read to learn more about Fang and Viper's past!**

**I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Sides of a Coin: Tails!**

"**He... the poacher had snuck into our cave and attacked us while we were sleeping,**" Fang explained while Nicholas stared at him with a hard gaze, his arms crossed and his teeth clenched. "**Graveler had woken us up with Stone Edge and after that... you know the deal.**" He finished with a long sigh. Charmander had been listening intently to his story, her tail glowing brighter than it should. Nicholas took a small breath before raising his hand. "While it's helpful to know how Viper evolved," He chose to start calling the two by the name. "You still didn't tell me how you got to Viridian City and why you started stealing food." He inquired making Fang sigh.

"**Viper and I... we were kicked out from our tribe because we refused to raid a small village with our parents. They deemed us 'too weak to be Ekans'.**" Nicholas blinked quizzically. "Why didn't you?" He asked. Fang's eyes had softened.

"**Because human children were there.**" Fang answered.

"Kids? I thought you didn't like humans." Nicholas pointed out.

"**I did back then. Now, not so much.**" Fang said coldly. "**We were smart enough to know that if we took the food, we'd leave the children to starve. We didn't believe in killing like our family did**." Nicholas scratched his head in frustration. "So just because you two had different opinions on life, they've shun you?" Fang nodded. Nicholas snorted and looked towards the side. "Total bullshit..." He muttered while Charmander spoke for the first time that wasn't for translation.

"Fang, you mean to tell us that you've been traveling by yourselves? For how long?" She asked with a concerned frown. Fang looked at her for a few seconds. After a short pause for thoughts, "**A month**." He finally replied making Nicholas suck his teeth. "And Jenny told us that you and Viper had arrived here two weeks ago." He stated before looking annoyed. "After all that time, why choose to steal food? Why not ask for some?" He questioned making Fang narrow his eyes.

"**Tried it already. I don't think it's easy to just go up to human and ask for food without getting screamed at in fear.**" He said in a snarky attitude. "**We were only protecting ourselves the first time, but when the news about two Ekans poisoning a civilian began to spread, we couldn't take another chance at asking.**" Nicholas rubbed his face with a tired groan. He looked through a crack between his fingers and saw that the sun was still going down. They still had time for more answers. "But Fang, now that we know how you got here, why you're stealing food, and how Viper evolved, now we need to know how you got beaten up." He asked with a tint of anger, but Fang could tell it wasn't towards him. 'So this human actually cares? I wonder why.' Fang thought. He looked at Charmander saw a familiar look in her eyes. Fear and concern. 'She cares too? But we've only met each other for 30 minutes. Unless...'

"Fang?" Nicholas asked again.

"**Hold on, I was thinking**." Fang stated before racking his aching head for more memories.

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

_That day Viper evolved... I didn't realize it, but that day... everything changed._

_I watched in nervous horror as the old man groaned and fell to the floor. On his shoulder were two bleeding holes, red blood mixing in with purple venom. When my eyes traveled away from the paralyzed and poisoned old man, they went to Viper. Who was currently licking the blood from her fangs. She didn't even bother looking at me as she spoke. "Fang, grab some bags. We're leaving." She said before she slithered away from the whimpering and constantly twitched elder. I stared at the downed human without speaking or moving anything else besides my eyes. To see this pained human taking gasps of air to keep living left me shaken._

_I hated humans... but not enough to give them lethal wounds._

_"Fang! Grab some bags!" Viper's voice suddenly called making me flinch. I whipped my head around to see my Arbok sister holding a few bags of fruit in her mouth. I gave her a shaky nod before slithering over near the old man where he had dropped a bag of veggies. As I drew myself near the downed human, I didn't dare look at his face while I leaned down to grab the remaining bag. That was when I felt my scales graze one of his fingers, earning a louder whimper. I didn't know why or how, but I found myself staring into the eyes of the old man. His blue eyes were wide in fear and pain and his mouth was opened slightly, but enough to let out a quiet "...Please... help me..." I gulped. He was still calling for help! I felt compelled to do something until the dimly lit alley way had a quick flash of blue and red._

_"Shit, that Jenny woman is looking for us!" Viper cursed before she looked down at me with a glare. "Fang, hurry up!" She hissed and I nodded quickly, bending down and biting down on the plastic bag handles. I saw Viper turn and start slithering down the alleyway before going down an open sewer hole. I looked at the hole for a second before turning back to the human. "... help... please..." He called, but I couldn't do anything for him. "Please live..." I whispered with the bag in my teeth before turning and slithering into the manhole after my sister._

_I really couldn't understand what caused her to change. Was it her evolution? Was it the failure of not killing Jake when she had the chance? Was it me? I had so many thoughts running through my head, going 100 miles per hour. I couldn't even think straight enough to realize Viper was in front of me before I accidently bumped into her. I sputtered in surprise and dropped my bag as I slithered back. "S-Sorry Viper, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized, but my sister didn't take it lightly. Her red eyes glowed the brightest in the dark sewer as they lowered towards me and narrowed._

_"You got caught again." Viper growled and I looked at her in fear. It was true, ever since she evolved last week, I began to lost my game. I've been losing focus in our crimes and had almost gotten captured once more. "Fang, this is the 4th time this week!" Viper reminded with her voice getting higher. "And this was 4th I had to save your tail! Why don't you pay attention to what you're doing!?" She questioned and I recoiled in fear. This was my point; Viper's become more temperamental and bloodthirsty ever since escaping Jack. She would leave the humans poisoned enough to paralyze them, but if I wasn't near, I was sure she would've killed them without a second thought. Ever since then... I've begun to grow fearful of my sibling._

_"Fang, are you even listening!?" Viper hissed angrily as I blinked rapidly. Damn I zoned out again! And this time it was on Viper! My pupils shrank as I nodded quickly, trying to play off my mistake. "Fang... I'm getting tired of saving you from your mistakes. You keep losing focus and because of that, we were almost caught by Jenny!" She chastised. I held my head low. Viper's words had started to hurt me after we first woke up from Graveler's attack. We both had wounds, but hers were in the red. I managed to help her stay alive, but after that incident, I've begun to blame myself for our mistakes and whenever she scolded me, they stung as hard as a knife. _

_Suddenly I found myself sliding down a wall after taking the blunt force of Viper's Iron Tail. "Fang, listen to me when I'm talking!" She barked and I twitched in pain. The physical pain didn't hurt as much as the emotional pain of getting attacked by my sister. Viper had slithered over to me and soon her head loomed over my body. "I don't get it. Why must I keep bailing you out?" She said in a low tone. "Is it because I evolved and that gave you the idea to slack off?" Viper demanded harshly and I shook my head. _

_"N-No Viper, that wasn't it!" I coughed back. _

_"Then what is it!?" Viper roared._

_"I-I just... I'm sorry, but... I just d-don't know." I whimpered and closed my eyes, waiting to be hit with another Iron Tail attack. I only heard a tired sigh. "Fang, I can't keep waiting on you anymore." She said, her voice once again at a lower volume. I opened my eyes slowly. I was confused, yes, but I didn't dare speak before Viper. I waited for my sister for a few seconds before she began talking once more. "I know that I've been acting strangely for the past few days, but that's only because I want you to grow." I didn't expected words like those to come from her mouth at all._

_"What do you mean?" I asked timidly, a little hesitant if I interrupted her on mistake._

_"I mean, I want you to evolve like me Fang." She admitted making my eyes widen further. "W-Wha...?" I was at a loss for words. She wanted me to evolve? That's why she acted like this? Just so I could evolve!? I blinked at her in disbelief. "Yes Fang, I wanted you to evolve." Viper repeated before leaning down further to where she was only a few inches above me. "I want you to get stronger... so I won't have to worry about you getting caught." She openly admitted. I shook my head slowly. "But... poisoning humans? Is that how you want me to grow up?" I whispered earning a shake of her head. "Not at all, but if for protection you must grow used to it."_

_"But Viper... why? Why force me to evolve? I'm capable enough of protecting myself."_

_"I know that, but I'm only worried about..."_

_"Jack." _

_"...Yes. I'm always fearful that he'll pop up and try to catch us again. Try to catch _you_."_

_"Then why can't we just leave? He can't find us if we ditch this city."_

_"Fang, if we go into the forests we'll be playing into his hands. Last time we were lucky that Jack didn't get his other Pokémon to fight me. I barely managed to beat Graveler until..." She didn't have to say what she meant for me to get the point._

_"So what are we gonna do?" I asked._

_"If we have a chance of survival, we need you to evolve." She said again and I sucked my teeth._

_"Viper I don't need to evolve for this to work! We can get through it as long as we have each others backs!" I pointed out and Viper stared at me in concern. "But Fang, I-"_

_"Last time with Jack happened because everything didn't go as planned! Right now, I'm strong enough to fight him without evolving."_

_"Fang..."_

_"I'm not evolving and that's that!" I shouted, making Viper flinch. I saw my sister stare at me with worried eyes before sighing and pulling her head back up. There was a long length of silence aside from the occasional sounds of dripping sewer water or snickering Rattata. Suddenly, "Alright, let's go home." Viper said before picking up the bags of fruit. I nodded and picked up my bag of veggies before following Viper down the sewer._

* * *

**"That's... that's when things started to go bad..."**

* * *

_I watched Viper push the covering of the manhole open with her tail, allowing the dim light rays of the morning sun shine in the tunnel. I saw Viper crawl out the manhole and I followed soon after. When my head left the damp humid air of the sewers, my scales were met by the chill breeze of the morning. As I breathed in the clean air, trying to forget the foul stench down in the sewers, I saw Viper continue to her destination, our new home; an abandon warehouse._

_We had found the warehouse a day after our escape from Jake and planned to stay just to heal our wounds, but when we realized that nobody would bother traveling to the outskirts of town with the forest covering it up, we decided to stay. We've actually begun to grow used to this place as our home, but Viper and I knew it was temporary. It was only a matter of time until... one of us slips up and gives out our location._

_I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. 'No, none of us will cause that. We help each other...' I thought to myself as I slithered after my sister. Once again, I was too much into my thoughts to realize Viper had stopped. After bumping into her back, I was gonna apologize until I heard a voice. A human voice. A _familiar_ human voice._

_"So this is where you were hiding, eh?" My heart skipped a beat and I dropped my bags. No it can't be! I dared myself to look pass Viper and I regretted it. There leaning against the door of the warehouse was Jack Daniels. The Australian looked at us with a devilish smirk. "Hello my little escapees. Long time no see." He chuckled dryly. I was ready shaking all over, from fear? Hate? Anxiety? All of them? I noticed that Viper's tail had curled up around me. She was shaking as well, but I couldn't tell if it was in terror or rage._

_I saw the Australian poacher take a step towards us, making Viper and I tense our muscles. The poacher saw our tension and his smirk widen. "If you dumb creatures had enough intelligence to speak like me, you'd probably ask me how I found you right?" He said literally taking the words straight from my head. "Well it's simple really, since the police are too busy with searching for you two criminals inside the city and dealing with poisoned civilians, I just took my chance to scour the outskirts of Viridian City. And luckily I found this place on the first try, due to your stupid habits of leaving leftover snake skin after shading." I heard Viper take in a sharp breath, but I can easily tell that she was ready to fight. And this time, she was going for the kill._

_Jack seemed to notice Viper take a ready for battle stance, but his reaction was only a sly grin. "Aren't you happy? I'm here to take care of you again." He taunted and Viper seemed to take the small bait. "Fuck you!" She hissed in our language and lunged forward. She looked ready to launch her Poison Sting attack on a larger scale, but the second she opened her mouth, a small plume of smoke appeared in front of from a scythe looking wind attack. _

_I coughed from the dirt in my mouth while Viper sputtered. I heard stopped coughing when I heard a familiar growl. "Grav...!" I blinked out the dirt and tried looking to my left. Even with one eye, I managed to see a familiar Rock Type Pokémon with four bulky arms. It was Graveler. He was glaring at Viper in anger and I guessed it was because of their last fight. It was then I heard a hissing sound from my right making my blood run cold. As I turned around, I saw the leaves of a tree rustle violently before a green figure jumped down and land a few feet away from me. The Pokémon was a large bug, it's shape of arms were like scythe blades. _

_"A Scyther...!?" I whispered and saw the large praying mantis like Pokémon sneer at me. "Scyther..." It growled, but from the tone of its voice, it sounded feminine. Oh crap. Everyone knows female Scythers are more dangerous than males! I wanted to back away, but with Viper's tail still wrapped around me protectively, I couldn't do more than move my head an inch in every direction. _

_"Ooh, Graveler looks like you'll finally get a chance at a rematch." Jack said as his favorite partner cracked his stone knuckles with a smirk. As I saw Graveler step out from the bushes, I stared at Scyther in anxiety. I really wanted to run away, but what else could I do? I could barely fight against Graveler and now a female Scyther? And even if I had a miracle and somehow managed to escape, I'd be leaving Viper to deal with Jake, along with his Graveler and Scyther. I gulped as Jack started to walk towards us, clapping mockingly. "Though I do have to praise your efforts. Not once have I had to chase down a couple of Pokémon for a full week." Jack laughed a bit at the end, only adding to Viper's rage. I felt her tail squeeze tighter._

_"But it's sad for you when I say," Jack's voice had taken a tone of malice. "Your days of running are over." He declared as he raised his hands to both battle ready Pokémon. "As you can see, I have stronger Pokémon. Graveler has been training and I caught Scyther 4 days ago. Since my old Pokeballs have been lost, I've been forced to use Graveler until I found sweet Scyther here." He had a smirk towards the female bug Pokémon. Then he turned back to us."Though I am itching for a third Pokémon in my arsenal." _

_Soon I saw Jack tilt his head in Graveler's direction without taking his eyes off us. I guess he's choosing to watch our every movements with his guard all the way up. I wouldn't blame him. After all I did poison him and Viper had evolved. "You, Arbok." He pointed out to my sister making her growl in response. "At first I was planning on having Scyther wrestle with ya, but it seems that Graveler wanted to have a crack at ya one more time." He said with said Pokémon flexing his muscles and snarling intimidatingly. He started speaking in the language of Pokémon. "Don't think you're getting the drop on me this time, worm. I can handle whatever you dish out." He smirked and Viper snorted. "As if, you're weak." She taunted and Graveler glared._

_"It's funny how I almost feel bad for the smaller worm when he has to deal with Scyther." He gave me a sneer with a dark chuckle coming from his lips. "Almost." He reminded before holding out his hand. "Attack!" He commanded and immediately if felt Viper's tail loosen. "RUN!" She barked as she looked at Graveler roll into a ball and charge at her. I had a small scream when I saw Viper get smacked away by a full body Roll Out. I saw Viper land perfectly with her tail curled up like a spring. She bounced back with her tail glowing silver once more. Ready to fight back with an Iron Tail. I saw her narrowly dodge another Roll Out and slam her tail into Graveler's side, pausing his attack by sending him flying through another tree. I was frozen in my spot until I saw a shadow loom over me. I saw a hook like object being raised in the shadow, making my eyes widen. _

_I quickly lunged forward before a sharp blade slammed into the dirt where I last was. I looked back with fear filled wide eyes as I made eye contact with a smirking Scyther. She was pulling her right hook out of the ground before she leaped at me with a battle cry. I gasped and rolled to the side to evade another swipe of her scythes. Scyther glared at me before I used my tail as a spring to bounce above a low swipe. She was using Fury Cutter! I continued to dodge her swipes as much as possible, but I could tell I was getting sluggish. I already felt a few cuts along my body from being a second to late to fully avoid attacks. As I continued to hop, roll, or duck, I grew tired and sweaty. I panted from exhaustion, but before I could react fast enough, Scyther's left foot made contact with my face._

_I coughed and flew back in a curled up heap with a pained groan. Soon after I heard another battle cry and opened my eyes to see Scyther coming down on me from the air, both of her scythes glowing white and crossed together. X-Scissor!? I quickly forced my body to lurch forward to allow Scyther to smash into the ground. I looked back to see the large Bug Type Pokémon look at me with anger. She screeched before she disappeared in a burst of speed._

_My eyes widened again and my head whipped to the sides in a panic. The only thing I saw was a relaxed Jack leaning against the abandon warehouse walls with a fake yawn. I even saw Viper shoot a large amount of purple slime at Graveler's face. I smiled. That was her new attack, Sludge Bomb. When Graveler sputtered and tried to wipe the sludge from his face, he was sent away again by another Iron Tail. I saw Viper give me a side glance before her full attention turned to me in worry. "Look out!" She called and I blinked in surprise before feeling two long cuts erupt on my back. I fell to the floor with my blood dripping out of my new wounds with Scyther standing over me with a smug grin. 'Damn, she used X-Scissor again!' I thought in pain before I felt a kick to my sides._

_I had a pained yelp as I skidded across the floor once more. The second I stopped moving, I heard the sounds of running footsteps. My eyes snapped open on reflex and I shot out a few needles from my Poison Sting attack. The needles were deflected by her scythes, except one which managed to hit her at the base of her neck. She coughed lightly before shaking the needle out and rushing at me again. This time it was faster. My eyes closed in agony when I felt a full body slam from her Quick Attack. I flew back until I hit a tree. I gasped and soon coughed up a little blood before sliding down to the ground._

_I whimpered and strained open my left eye. I saw Scyther rush at me again, but this time I noticed that she was getting a bit slower. She jumped into the air and raised her right scythe with another screech. Before she could get too close to me however, she felt a force impact on her left, sending her flying a few feet away. She howled before falling in a heap with a groaning Graveler on top of her, struggling to get up. As I panted and looked in surprise I heard my name be called out. I looked over to see Viper slithering towards me quickly. "Fang, run now! This is your chance!" She warned in worry as I nodded and forced my body to get up. I took in a sharp breath when I felt by body surge with pain. I even took notice that when my jaws clenched, I didn't feel the small space that my left fang took up. 'Did she break off my fang...?' I thought until I heard another shout._

_I looked in shock when I saw Viper get sent to the ground with a few cuts on her body. Scyther stood in front of her panting before falling to a knee ('Was she poisoned?') and Graveler was next to her, getting out of his ball form. When did they get back up!? Graveler had on a smirk before he jumped and landed on Viper's back, making her howl in agony. I felt my jaw clench back up in rage at seeing my sibling get hurt while she was down. I was gonna force my aching body to air her before I saw her open her right eye. I stared in her eye and got a message. _

_**'Run.'** _

_I gasped and shook my head. I wanted to yell out, but I didn't dare give away my position. I saw Viper give me a firm glare that told me that 'no wasn't an answer'. I stood my ground and stared back, but as soon as I saw Jack look at me I didn't know what happened. I already found myself slithering away in fear of being caught. I heard a shout of 'Get it!' behind me and that made me move even faster. The bruises and cuts over my body made me stumble a few times, but it didn't make me stop. Not for a second. As I continued to run away, I dared to look back and when I did, I didn't know what happened. I just saw a flash a light before I turned back around and slithered as fast as I could._

* * *

"**And that's what happened before you found me. I was running for an hour until I came in contact with you guys.**" Fang finished.

Silence.

He blinked when he noticed how pissed Nicholas and Charmander seemed. The human was clenched his fists so hard, he could see a few droplets of blood drip from his knuckles. On his face was a hard scowl, his eyes narrowed in rage. Charmander had her arms crossed and her tail was flaring every few seconds, reacting to her emotions. Her claws were retracting and extended and her teeth were bared with the occasional embers flickering from her mouth.

"Is that so?" Nicholas gritted through his teeth. "Are you able to describe Jack for me? I'd like to know the face of the man I'm hoping to run into." Nicholas asked and Fang rose a scaly brow.

Was this human insane? 'I've met Jack first hand and I personally know how strong he is! Didn't this trainer say he just began on his journey?' Fang thought before looking at Charmander again. She had a face that she said she was raring to fight and itching to burn someone's face off. Fang actually felt a bit nervous that if he didn't tell them, they'd attack him. The snake Pokémon gave a reluctant sigh. "**Alright, his skin is tanned**," Fang began his description of the man he could never forget. "**He has medium length blonde air and a thick mustache. His face was muscular, as well as his arms and legs. His eyes are blue and on his right arm is a red dragon spiraling down to his wrist. He always carries a tool belt with 3 Pokeballs on his right and tools on his left.**" Nicholas gave Fang a firm nod as Charmander spoke up.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about Viper? You said you only saw a flash of light?" She asked and Fang shook his head.

"**No, I'm pretty sure I don't have too much of a head injury to forget anything. What I told you was the detailed truth in my point of view.**" He answered and heard Nicholas sigh. "Fang..." He paused as if he was caught thinking. He looked like he was gonna ask another question until he noticed that the sun had already went down, taking away it's light and turning the day into nighttime. Nicholas gave an annoyed groan. He could already hear the footsteps of Nurse Joy coming from the hallway. "Look Fang, right now I'm just gonna tell you that I appreciate what you told me and I'm gonna do everything I can to help. But I need time to think of something." Fang stared at the human teen. "I promise I'll help you find Viper, but I need to give you time to heal. You're basically useless in your condition." Nicholas stated bluntly making Fang roll his eyes. He already knew what.

Before Fang could say anything for Charmander to translate, the trio heard the doorknob jiggle. Walking in was Nurse Joy and Chansey, the Pokémon nurse holding a tray of medicine. The pink haired Pokémon Center worker blinked in small surprise. "Nick, but what are you still doing here? Visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago." She informed and the teen Trainer put on a smiling façade and scratched his cheek. "Oh sorry, I was talking to Ekans so much I lost track of time." What he said wasn't a total lie, but it was good enough for Nurse Joy to believe in.

"Right... well I just unlocked Room 15." Room 15 was the rental room for Nicholas and Charmander's temporary home over night.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I'm already feeling sleepier than a Snorlax." He chuckled before turning to Fang with a forced smile. He raised a waving hand. "See ya later Ekans. Have a nice rest." He said before walking pass Joy and Chansey. Just before Nicholas walked out the door and Joy's back was too him, he gave Fang a quick wink. That was the message for 'Don't worry, I'm with ya till the end.' Fang took the message and gave a quick nod back before Nurse Joy closed the door behind him.

Joy turned to the snake and gave a kind smile. "Oh, I see you're awake. And you must be in some pain." She motioned her hand to the tray in Chansey's hand. "But don't worry, I'll fix you right up." She gave him a cheery smile as she walked towards Fang's bed.

But what none of them noticed was a silhouette figure hiding outside in a bush before leaving.

* * *

"I can't believe this..." Nicholas mumbled as he lay on his bed with only a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. Charmander stood up on the floor, next to her trainer and staring. She was at the same level of anger as Nicholas, even if her anger was lowering, it wasn't going fast enough. "So now that you heard his story, what are you gonna do? This Jake human seems strong." She reminded and Nicholas gave her a long sigh. "I know, but right now... I can't think of anything that _won't_ end in us getting our asses kicked. I mean seriously, I just started on my own journey and I didn't catch one Pokémon." He informed.

"You still have me." Charmander advised.

"I know, but all you know is Ember, Scratch, and Tackle. I don't think that'll be enough to face a strong ass Graveler and a speedy Scyther." Nicholas predicted.

"Then I'll train. I can get better if I start battling." Charmander protested.

"Hm, you have a point. But will fighting wild Pokémon be enough?" Nicholas asked.

"We'll find other trainers with Pokémon to battle with." Charmander said.

"...Fine. But I'm still gonna try to think of a plan that will work without either of us getting killed." Nicholas replied.

"That's good enough for me. Just think of a plan through and through. We don't want to forget something like Fang did." Charmander said before she walked away from Nicholas' bed and to his bag near the door. Nicholas looked at her with one opened eye. "Going to bed?" Charmander nodded before she reached inside the bag, looked like she found what she was looking for and was turned into a red light before being absorbed into the backpack. Nicholas gave another tired sigh as he reached to the lamp on his nightstand and switched it off, turning the room black. He took off his glasses and rolled over in his bed, his front facing the wall.

As Nicholas tried to fall asleep after a few minutes of silence, the window next to the second set of bunk beds had a small click. The click had come from something pushing the window up and that something looked like a purple tentacle. As the tentacle pushed itself through the unlocked window, a large shadow loomed over the glass, red slits glowing in the dark. A hissing sound was heard as the purple tentacle reached far enough inside the room, the limb continued to Nicholas' bed and soon under the covers.

Nicholas' eyes slowly opened when the sound of the ominous hissing filled his ears. "Huh, wha..." He whispered tiredly before he felt something wrap around his right ankle. Something with scales. Nicholas eyes widened and just before he sat up to check what was in his bed, he felt the scaly tentacle yank with enough force to pull him off the mattress. Nicholas gave a small scream before his head hit the ground, his ankle held into the air.

He opened an eye quickly and then gasped when he saw the purple tentacle come from an evil shadow at the window. "H-Help! Someone help me!" Nicholas' breath quickened as he flipped himself over and dug his nails in the carpet, trying to get a grip to keep the tentacle from pulling him farther. His efforts were futile until his body was dragged close enough to the second set of bunk beds.

When he saw a chance to save himself, he locked his fingers on the bottom of the bed, keeping whatever that was trying to kidnap him from pulling him any further. But whatever outside the window only let out a hiss of anger and began to pull harder, making Nicholas wince and fear of his leg being torn off. As Nicholas felt his grip on the bed loosen, his mind went into a larger state of panic before something popped into his head.

Nicholas turned his head to the door and immediately shouted. "Charmander! Charmander wake up!" He called, but before he could get any more out of his mouth, the evil force outside the window gave a stronger tug that effectively made Nicholas lose his grip.

As soon as Nicholas's waist reached the window, the teenager saw a flash of light illuminate from his bag. Forming from the bright flash was a tired Charmander, rubbing her eyes. She gave a small yawn. "What do you want now-"

"Help me dammit!" Nicholas screamed as his hands gripped the window sill for dear life. Charmander flinched from the sudden yell and opened both eyes. She gasped in shock when she saw her trainer scream and get dragged out the window before the loss of an object made the window shut. "What the-" Charmander mumbled before jumping on the bed and to the window. She looked through the glass and saw her trainer get held in the air by the evil force. And since her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, she managed to get a picture of the enemy in her mind.

Holding Nicholas by his ankle was a snake. A _large_ snake. The snake was a King Cobra, it's dark purple colored scales viewable due to the dim glow of the moonlight. It's fangs poked from its mouth, eyes red and narrowed with a forked tongue slipping in and out of the mouth. On the front of the hood was a pattern of colors used to make a face of intimidation. It only took two seconds for Charmander to realize that her trainer's life was in the... tail of an Arbok! 'Wait a minute. An Arbok...?' Charmander thought before Fang flashed in her mind. "Viper!" She screamed, but her voice was too muffled by the window to alert the snake.

Nicholas however heard the muffled noise and looked back at the window. He saw the familiar glow of her orange flame and scowled. "Charmander, get out here!" He called and the lizard Pokémon forced the window open. The Arbok, now identified as Viper, looked to Charmander with an angry growl as the flame lizard leaped out the window. Nicholas took the chance of distraction to reach to the ground and grip up dirt.

As soon as his fingers had dirt in between them, he chucked the clump of mud at the distracted Viper's face. As the mud splattered across her face, Viper let out a howl of frustration and swung Nicholas around with her tail. The teen yelled in fear before he felt the grip on his ankle disappear, sending him towards Charmander.

The smaller Pokémon saw her trainer fly at her and her first reaction was to jump. She looked down to see Nicholas skid below her and hit the wall behind. He gave a grunt of pain as she landed back on the ground. Without hesitation as if he was never thrown like a ragdoll, Nicholas shot up to his feet and looked at the thrashing Arbok with wide eyes. "An Arbok? Is that Viper!?" He whispered in panic, not trying to give away his location to the currently blind snake.

Nodding, Charmander took a battle stance. "C'mon, that mud won't keep her busy forever." She said and Nicholas nodded. He pointed at the hissing snake and Charmander quickly started running. "Charmander use Ember!" He ordered and Charmander quickly opened her mouth to let out a small burst of flames. The small fire attack made contact with Viper's face, sending to the floor in surprise. Her body was thrashing even harder in random directions, making her movements sloppy and unpredictable.

Charmander was about to charge at Viper once more until a random smack of a tail to the face sent her back towards Nicholas.

She let out a pained yelp before her body slammed into Nicholas, forcing his back against the wall with a strong force. Both the human and Pokémon slid down to the ground in a heap before Viper stood back up. Nicholas gasped when Viper glared at them, the mud on her face cracking apart and falling. 'Oh shit, did the Ember take off most of the dirt!?' He thought in panic before Viper opened her mouth and shot a few needles of her Poison Sting attack.

His eyes widened in surprise before his reflexes kicked in and pushed himself and Charmander to the side to dodge. While most of the needles hit the wall, one of them bounced off the surface and ricocheted off towards him. Soon, Nicholas gave a painful wince when he felt a needle penetrate "Ow, my left ass cheek!" He cursed before he felt Charmander push herself away from him. "Oh stop whining, we still got to fight!" She reminded before shooting another barrage of small fire balls towards Viper. Seeing her Ember attack did the trick and stop Viper from launching another Poison Sting, Charmander lunged forward and used her top speed for a Tackle attack.

Nicholas pulled the glowing purple needle from his butt cheek, but as he did he saw Charmander give a powerful tackle to Viper's stomach. The large snake wheezed lightly before her tail moved and wrapped around Charmander's tail. The starter Pokémon let out a surprised yelp before she was held in the air upside down like her trainer was. She blinked and looked to see an upside down view of Viper opening her mouth once more. She saw a small glow and some steam appeared from her throat and she thought quickly. She lurched to the side where Viper's tail was and gave it a powerful bite. The tail reacted by losing grip and dropping the lizard to the ground.

Charmander saw a large glob of purple goop fly out of Viper's mouth at the last second, flying over her and smashing into a tree. Nicholas looked at the now melting tree with a gaping mouth. "Viper knows Sludge Bomb!?" He exclaimed before his body suddenly felt numb and he slipped to the ground with a pained groan.

Charmander didn't notice the actions of her trainer before she leaped forward with her claws extended. With a quick flurry of swipes with her Scratch attack, Viper howled in pain as her face was now adorning scratch marks all over. The large snake snarled angrily and slapped Charmander away again with her tail. Charmander grunted before she felt herself skid against the hard ground near her trainer. 'Damn, her tail really packs a punch.' Charmander thought in annoyance as she struggled to get up, but the sudden jolt of pain went through her chest, causing her to falter and fall back down.

She looked through one eye at Viper and saw the large cobra snake slither slowly towards her. "V-Viper, stop this at once! We're not the enemy!" She tried to call out, but the snake shrugged off her words and continued to leer down at them. As Viper drew closer to the down lizard, Charmander braced for a beating until she saw the back of her trainer appear before her.

"Back off, now!" She heard and blinked in shock as she saw Nicholas stand in front of her, his arms spread out in a protective manner. She could see enough of his face from the side to make out the hard glare and scowl being given to Viper.

Said snake gave an angry hiss and glared back. Nicholas stood his ground, not back down from the powerful Pokémon one bit. His eyes narrowed at Viper, daring her to come closer. The snake screeched at the boy and opened her mouth to unleash another Poison Sting attack. That was until her jaws clamped shut and her eyes narrowed to mere slits. Her mouth curled into a scowl before turning around and quickly slithering away into the forest. Nicholas blinked in confusion as did Charmander, both of them not quite getting what just happened. One second they were at the mercy of an angry Arbok and the next, Viper was dashing away in the night.

As Nicholas continued to stare at the forest in puzzlement, Charmander brought her mind to the next big subject. The subject of Nicholas standing in the way of Viper assault. She blushed a bit in embarrassment, but she ignored it. She was still on the fact that her trainer, the person she met and made a deal to become _only partners_ 12 hours ago, had put himself in harms way just to protect her.

"Nicholas..." She whispered in surprise and she saw her trainer turn his head towards her. "You okay?" He asked in a whisper and Charmander nodded slowly. He gave her a goofy smile. "Good." He said before he fell forward in a heap. Charmander's eyes widened as she quickly rushed to his side. "Nicholas!?" She called, sounding actually worried for his safety.

The dark-skinned male gave her a weak chuckle. "Poisoned... needle... antidote in... bag... green bottle..." He whispered hoarsely and the Pokémon nodded quickly before rushing back to the still opened window. Nicholas continued to lay on the dirty ground for a few seconds until he saw the familiar light of Charmander's tail in his field of vision. He looked to see his partner race back to his side. When she was close enough, he saw a small green bottle with a needle attached to it. As soon as Charmander got to her trainer's side, she immediately pushed the needle into his arm. Nicholas would've gave a wince if his body didn't feel numb. Charmander gave a sigh of relief when she pulled the needle out, but soon her eyes narrowed in anger.

Without warning, Nicholas actually managed to feel a small amount of pain to the hit when Charmander gave a punch. "You idiot! What were you thinking!?"

Nicholas only raised a brow with a smirk. "What? You not gonna thank me?"

"Wh-what!? Not for that stupid act! I can handle myself you know!"

"Didn't look like that to me." Nicholas chuckled.

Another punch to the head. "Ow, I actually felt a little more pain in that last punch." He whined.

"Good, that'll teach you to be reckless!"

"...Uh Charmander, are you so worried about me?"

"Can't a partner worry about her partner?"

"Yes, but you look like you're gonna cry." Another punch.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay!" Nicholas groaned as Charmander growled. As soon as Nicholas felt his nerves work again, he managed to push himself back up. He had a strong wince, but that didn't stop him from sitting straight. Nicholas had a small groan before he placed his hand over his face to rub off the dirt that stuck to his skin. Charmander was still glaring at him, but it wasn't from anger anymore. "Hey Charmander?" Nicholas suddenly said, breaking the short silence.

"What?"

"Why is it that nobody bothered coming out here? I'm sure me screaming would've woken up a few people."

"Hn, guess nobody cares about you."

"That's so mean!"

"Deal with the truth later. I'm going back to bed."

"*Sigh* Fine. Let's go."

* * *

**What the hell was that all about!? Why did Viper attack Nicholas and Charmander!? I don't know, you don't know, so stay on alert for new posts!**

**Next time on If I Was In Pokémon!**

**Review.**

**(PS- For all those who're reading, this isn't a Human/Pokémon fic. So stop reading if you don't like it.)**

**Peace!**


	6. Unexpected Take Of Actions

**And I'm back! The world is once again filled with my swag with this new chapter! Chapter 6 is up and things are getting intense! One things for sure, a boys journey shouldn't start out this crazy! In only 5 hours too! But who cares, this is my story and things don't start off weak! But whatever happened in the last chapter? Nicholas learned more of Fang's past, wants to battle Jake, and got attacked by Viper for no damn reason! Will I reveal the end of Fang's event in this chapter? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Take of Actions**

"**W-What!? Viper attacked you last night!?**" Fang gasped in shock. Charmander nodded and Nicholas scowled. "Yeah, she did. If you want proof, I think I still have part of a Poison Sting needle still stuck in my ass." He said, still sore about what happened last night. "But seriously, why the hell did she just try to kill me?" Nicholas questioned and Fang shook his head slowly, still in shock at the sudden news. His sister... was here last night and almost killed him?

"**But... this doesn't make any sense? Why would she try to kill you instead of trying to save me?**" Nicholas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 'Yeah worry about getting your tail saved while me, the person who's helping you, almost dies.' He thought in annoyance. "Yeah, doesn't make sense to me either, but that's why we're trying to figure this all out. I don't know why she attacked me when I've done nothing to her." Nicholas said and Charmander rose a brow. "Maybe being near Fang was enough of a reason for her to attack you." She pointed out and Nicholas sighed. "It doesn't really matter what reason she has for attacking me. All I know is now I have to worry about fighting your sister." Nicholas stated to Fang, trying to get him to understand, but the snake glared at him. "**I don't take kindly to anybody who hurts my sister**."

"She tried to kill me last night Fang! What else am I supposed to do!?" Nicholas said before he realized he was getting loud and took a breather. He didn't want Nurse Joy to barge in and chastise him about being quiet and most likely kick him out thinking he was abusing an injured Pokémon. While Nicholas was taking calming breaths, Charmander took a step forward. "Fang, please don't take this the wrong way. We just need to prepare in case we have to fight Viper again."

"**Prepare for what**?"

"To fight Jack and get you free."

"**WHAT!? Are you crazy!?**" Fang exclaimed.

"I'm not. I'm perfectly in the right mind and thinking of the safety of a Pokémon helps prove my case." Nicholas smirked.

"**But fighting Jack!?**"

"What you'd rather me focus on fighting Viper?"

"**No, but...Jack!?**"

"We've been through this Fang. We're gonna take him on and free you from both him and this city."

"**You're insane**."

"No I'm not."

"**Yes you are**."

"No I'm not."

"**Yes you**-"

"Boys shut up already!" Charmander cut in with an annoyed scowl. She walked to one side of Fangs bed and gave him a serious look. "Fang, while knowing we might fight Viper bothers you, you need to realize that we're doing this for your safety. We're trying to help you." She reminded and Fang shook his head. "**I know that, but still... while I may be against fighting Viper, I'm also against Viper fighting you. In my opinion, she's way stronger than you and can most likely kill you.**" Charmander had a small blush and she crossed her arms. She had a small pout on her face and her eyes drifted to the side. "I know first hand." She mumbled before shaking her head and pointing to Fang. "But that's not gonna stop us! We're gonna do anything we can, even if it means we'll die trying."

"Yeah-wait what?" Nicholas said in confusion.

"Shut up." Charmander growled before turning back to her fellow Pokémon. "So what's it gonna be? You want us to prepare to fight Jack or Viper?" Fang stared at her without a word, leaving the room in deaf silence. Charmander slowly raised a brow and Nicholas blinked lazily. To him, he didn't care. Either way, he was getting payback for whoever he fights. Fang finally let out a sigh. "**Viper.**" He answered, making Charmander blink in surprise. "Your sister? But why?"

"**Well for starters, she's only one Pokémon. Jack has two. Second, if she's not right in the head, just try to restrain her and let me talk to her.**" Fang explained and Charmander turned to Nicholas. She saw her trainer nod and she turned back with a smile. "Then it's a deal. We won't bother with Jack and we'll prepare to fight Viper instead." Charmander informed and Fang let his head lay back in his pillow. "**Good, but please don't try to hurt her too much**." He pleaded and Charmander nodded with a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we'll try to do everything we can to persuade her without too much violence." She promised and Fang gave a small smile. "**Thank you.**" He said and Charmander started to walk away from the door.

As Nicholas opened the door to the hallway, he walked behind Charmander and when the door closed he leaned down. "We're not going easy on her, right?" He smirked.

"No chance in hell. She slapped me in the face with her tail twice." Charmander huffed.

"Don't forget she kidnapped me, threw me like a ragdoll, and shot my ass with a Poison Sting needle."

"Oh don't worry, I won't forget that any time soon."

* * *

As Nicholas and Charmander walked down the hallway, they were talking about battle strategies until they heard a voice shout their names, well Nicholas' name. But even so, both trainer and Pokémon lost their happy mood and had scowls on their face. "Her.." They muttered before turning their heads to see a familiar blue haired policewoman running towards them with two other policemen. Nicholas took in a quick breath and gave a fake smile. "Hey Officer Jenny, how's it going?" He said 'nicely' as the policewoman stopped in front of them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?'

"Well, last night Joy contacted me saying there was screaming and sounds of a struggle happening around the rental rooms." Jenny explained. "We've looked over the area and saw a tree melting by purple sludge and track marks that belong to a snake. We believe that Arbok was here last night and attacked you." One of the males officers pointed out and Nicholas rose a brow. "And how do you know Arbok attacked _me_? As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." Nicholas said, running his hands down his body as an example.

"We can see that, but the tracks were outside your dorm room window." Jenny said. "And the signs of battle had both attributes of Poison and Fire types." Jenny pointed down to Charmander who gave her a small glare; big enough to express her emotions and small enough to not be noticed. "And since your Charmander happens to by the only Fire Type in the Pokémon Center and it's feet are the same shape." Nicholas once again felt the heat of Charmander's tail get a bit hotter and he mentally face palmed. 'Again with the 'it'?' He thought before he gave a small shrug and crossed his arms. "Okay, so let's say I did fight against Arbok. Why do you want to know?" Nicholas questioned and the officer on Jenny's right spoke up.

"It's our job to protect citizens from rogue Pokémon. If we find out that a child was attacked by an Arbok, it's our duty to find it and contain it before anybody else gets harmed." Nicholas stiffened and Charmander had a small smirk when she noticed his reaction to being called a child. Jenny took the lead and had slightly narrowed eyes. "We also need to find out if anybody is working alongside Arbok and Ekans. Or if you have something related to them that would cause Arbok to attack you." Jenny interrogated, taking a step forward that made Nicholas take one back.

The black teenager didn't take kindly to the mini interrogation, but as soon as he was about to speak, he got an idea and soon a smirk graced his lips. "Actually, I do know something that relates to Ekans and Arbok." He said suddenly making Jenny narrow her eyes further and Charmander look at him in surprise. "Oh really? Would you like to tell us?" Jenny said, more of an order than a question and Nicholas put his hands in his pockets. "What if I told you that Jack Daniels, the Underground Poacher was involved?" Charmander and the three officer's eyes widened. Nicholas immediately felt a small jerk on his pants and saw Charmander with an angry and confused set of eyes. 'What the hell are you doing?' The message was clear without much thought.

"J-Jack Daniels? But how is he involved in this?" The officer on the left spat in puzzlement while Jenny took a step forward and put a finger on Nicholas' chest. "Yes, how is Jack involved in this? If my information is correct, isn't he just a poacher? Why would he bother stealing food from Viridian City?" She questioned and Nicholas lightly pushed her hand away. "Well, I've heard from a reliable source that Arbok and Ekans were escapees from Jack. It seems that they're living here because their scared of being captured again."

"Who is this reliable source that told you?" Jenny inquired and Nicholas shrugged.

"Even I don't know. She doesn't exactly tell me anything except her name is Blaze." Nicholas grinned and felt the tugging return to his pant legs.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"What would I gain from lying to one, no, _three_ officers?" Nicholas pointed out. He saw Jenny's gaze harden and he sighed. "Everything I told you is all I know and the truth. I don't think accusing me of lying is the main priority when Jack is nearby." Nicholas said and Jenny stared at him for a few seconds before standing up straight with her hands on her waist. "Fine, we'll go with your information for now," She declared before narrowing her eyes again. "But if we find out that what you said was false, you'll be charged with association with criminals and put into jail." She declared before walking pass Nicholas and Charmander. Before the last officer passed, he gave a small bow.

"I apologize if Jenny's behavior made you nervous. She's been a bit on edge since last night and only wants to protect the town." That's what the officer had said before jogging lightly to catch up to his teammates. Nicholas huffed as the last officer left through the doors. "Like I'd be scared of that bi-Ouch!" Nicholas exclaimed before looking down to see Charmander biting on his leg. He pulled his leg away from her teeth and glared. "What was that for!?"

"I should be asking you! What the hell are you thinking telling Jenny about Fang's history!?"

"For the record, I didn't go into details, just the basic things about Jack and Fang. I'm not exactly betraying his trust." Nicholas said before smirking. "Especially when I've got a plan figured out." He said making Charmander stare at him. "What plan?" Nicholas gave her an uneasy chuckle as he pointed back to Fang's room. "I'll explain everything after getting Fang's input." He said before walking to said snake's room. Charmander stood in the same spot before she shook her head and ran after her trainer. "Wait, Fang's input? But he's injured!" She said before entering the room and letting the door close behind her.

After a few seconds, a small shout of "**WHAT!?**" came from a mix of Charmander and Fang's shock.

* * *

**(Time Change)**

Nicholas stood a few feet away from a panting/smirking Charmander, his hands in his pockets again with his own smug grin on his face. Before the duo, a large purple dinosaur with very large ears and spikes on his back and head had fallen to the ground with a groan in pain. His eyes had turned to comical swirls, meaning only one thing. "Nidorino! Are you okay?" A male voice came from a small 10 year old boy a few feet behind the now identified and down Nidorino. The kid was wearing a plain white T-Shirt and blue basketball shorts. He even had a blue baseball cap on his head.

Nicholas began walking up to Charmander and Nidorino with a calm expression while the other kid ran to his injured Pokémon. Once getting close to the defeated trainer, Nicholas looked down at the kid as he checked over Nidorino's wounds. "That was a good battle, Tommy. It was a close win, but we both tried our hardest." He said as the younger kid had a sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Thanks Nick for the battle though. I'm sure Nidorino and I will get stronger if we try harder." Tommy said before pulling out his own Pokeball. In a small flash of light, Nidorino was absorbed into the small device. When he put the Pokeball away, he saw Nicholas with his hand stretched out to him. The 10 year old took the hand and was pulled up by a grinning Nicholas.

As Tommy stood up with a bigger smile, he shook the hand before letting go and running into the direction of the Pokémon Center. Nicholas looked at Tommy's retreating form before turning to Charmander after the kid took a turn around the corner. "You alright? That last battle was pretty intense." Nicholas said with a slightly concerned tone. Charmander had small bruises on her arms, stomach, and face, but other than that she was in perfect condition. "Don't worry about me. I just took Nidorino's Tackle a bit too hard." She informed and Nicholas sighed. "Always acting tough." He muttered before looking up at the sky.

The sun was setting again and Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "It's almost time." He said.

"Nicholas, are you sure this plan won't backfire?" Charmander asked.

"I thought I told you that 4 days ago." Nicholas chuckled, though it was mostly humorless. He looked down at the serious Charmander and kneeled down to her level. "Look Charmander, I did what you told me. I thought the plan through and through. I'm positive that it'll work." He explained, but Charmander wasn't exactly 100%. "I know you are, but I'm not. What if the plan fails? Not only will Fang be taken away, we'll be killed or taken to jail." She pointed out and Nicholas sighed.

"Charmander... why do you think we've been training so hard?" Nicholas asked. "You said you wanted to get stronger and look, in the battle with Tommy's Nidorino you learned-"

"I know what I learned." Charmander interrupted. "But that doesn't change the fact that fighting a full grown Arbok won't end in a surefire victory."

"That's why we've been training! To make the odds closer to being even!" Nicholas exclaimed. Charmander wanted to protest, but Nicholas was making a good point. With his plan, training was essential. As well as a few other key items. She let out an annoyed sigh before rubbing a sore spot on her arm. "Let's hurry up. I wanna be in top condition before the fight." She said, making Nicholas give her a reassuring smirk. As the duo began walking in the same direction Tommy had went, Nicholas looked down at his Pokémon partner. "Don't be so nervous, Charmander. I have back-up plans if plan A doesn't work." His partner snorted, but didn't say anything.

Nicholas was gonna looked back up until he noticed the small limp in Charmander's steps. He frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? I can see that limp." He pointed out and Charmander nodded. "I'm good." But that wasn't enough to convince Nicholas. Without warning, Charmander's view of the ground got farther and she felt arms underneath her back. She sputtered and looked up to a smirking Nicholas, who was holding her in his arms. "Put. Me. Down!" She was getting angry again, that was something Nicholas didn't have to see. "Oh calm down, I'm doing this to make things go faster. Having a limping Pokémon doesn't exactly make things quicker ya know." He laughed and continued to run with Charmander in his bridle hold. The small Pokémon tried to hide her blush and angry puffed cheeks, but that only made Nicholas laugh harder.

* * *

**(Time Change)**

Nicholas hummed lightly as he walked around in the darkness of the forest, the faint glow of the moon giving him limited light. He had a small frown at the lack of better vision, but he wasn't a person to complain about trivial things like that. But that didn't mean he regretted not buying or borrowing a flashlight. Because of that, his eyes were mostly focused on the small trail below his feet, not wanting to get lost in the forest and having to look at the moon for directional purposes.

If you were wandering why Nicholas was in the forest, it because it was part of his 'master' plan. His first goal was to walk alone in the forest and lure out Viper himself, but that was turning into a difficult task. Especially when every small sound of rustling bushes in the winds and small sounds of squawking Pidgey making him tense every few seconds. Nicholas' heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst from the inside. He's told people that he wasn't scared of Pokémon, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of having to act as bait to lure out a snake 3 times his size. Soon Nicholas took a small break from walking and scratched his head in frustration.

"Dammit... this is getting me nowhere." Nicholas said as he looked around the forest. He's seen the occasional glowing eyes of Pokémon, but those were the eyes of Rattata or Pidgey, not the fearless and hypnotizing eyes of an Arbok. Nicholas let out a sigh before turning his head. His eyes saw something in the dark, something big and still down the mini trail. Nicholas blinked his eyes and squinted to get a better look, but to no avail. His feet began to trek forward, allowing his sight to get clearer and clearer with each foot. Pretty soon before his eyes allowed him to make out the image, his feet left soft dirt and through his shoes he felt the solid form of concrete. Nicholas almost tripped from surprise. He got his footing back and even scraped his shoes against the concrete to get better proof that this was indeed the solid substance used to make streets and sidewalks.

When Nicholas got over his surprise, he began to walk forward even more to figure out the blurry dark image. As his movements got slow and careful, his eyes were beginning to adjust enough to make out the image; which was a "Warehouse?" Nicholas scratched his head in confusion as he stared at the old building before narrowing his eyes. "Wait a minute, is this the same warehouse Fang lived in...?" He mumbled, but before he could think more into it, he heard the sound of scraping. His body tensed up in a second, but that was after his natural curious reflex turned him around.

Nicholas' eyes flashed from point to point, looking for any trace or source of the sound. "W-Who's there!?" Nicholas called out loudly, from both suspense and alert. When his ears twitched to hearing the same sound of scraping, he flinched when he heard a small sound of cracking. Nicholas' instincts told him to stand still, but his mind told him to bolt. He shook his head, 'No, this is all for the plan! Can't run away now!' He thought in determination before opening his eyes again. This time, he got a dim view of a tree only a few feet in front of him.

Nicholas let out a sigh of relief when the noises stopped and nothing seemed out of place. Only for the sounds to begin 2 seconds later, making him clench his teeth. Nicholas wanted to look around for the source, but something kept him to the tree in front of him. He was gonna ignore it and run to the safety of the warehouse until his eyes caught the slight twitch of movement. 'Wait a minute... did that tree just...?' Nicholas thought in confusion and took a step forward.

The glow of the moonlight provided him some help and gave him enough help to see a few bulges on the tree trunk. As he drew closer, Nicholas heard the sounds of scraping and cracking once more. His eyes widened when he saw the bumps move on the tree, making him take a few steps back. "Oh shit.." He whispered as he saw two thin lines of glowing color red appear at the top of the tree and a low hissing sound was heard. Nicholas took his 7th step back before the red lines got larger and the hissing sound got louder.

Without a second thought, Nicholas turned on his heels and began to race to the warehouse. "SHIT!" He screamed before the tree's 'bulge's moved violently and a shadow flew from it. Nicholas looked back to see an Arbok chasing after him, just like he wanted. Nicholas quickly reached for his belt and grabbed a Pokeball. Once he heard the angry and viscous hissing get close enough, Nicholas knew it was time to dive to the side. He had hit the ground with a rough landing and looked to see Viper race by him. Before Viper had ran into the warehouse walls, Nicholas threw the Pokeball in the air.

The second the Pokeball left his grip, it's functions turned on and opened the small sphere like capsule, letting out a flash of white light. Once the light disappeared, only an orange-red glow was left as Charmander stood in front of her trainer, her claws extended and tail flame blazing. Viper had taken notice to the white flash and had turned around with narrowed eyes, as if she was already expecting the sudden appearance of the fire type lizard. Nicholas stood up quickly and barked out loud. "Ember!" He ordered, just like last time in their last battle.

When Charmander took a deep breath, Viper copied the same body function before the two female Pokémon launched their respective attacks from their mouths. After Viper's Poison Sting attack flew at high speeds towards Charmander's small bursts of flames known as Ember, the result from both attacks coming in contact was a small explosion in between the two. "Now use Scratch!" Charmander took the chance to bolt forward, her claws sharp and ready.

Once Viper was ready to launch another Poison Sting, she was taken off guard when she saw Charmander fly out of the small smoke. Charmander latched onto Viper's face and unleashed a vengeful Scratch attack once more. The large snake screeched in pain and mentally ordered her tail to assist her. The long scaly tail has lashed towards Charmander from the back, Viper didn't expect Charmander to stop scratching and grin. Before Viper's tail had reached Charmander's back, the orange reptile had used Viper's face as a spring board by slamming her feet on her snout and jumping off before the purple tail swung into nothing.

Viper seemed a bit dazed from being kicking in the nose, but she didn't regain her bearings quick enough to dodge another Ember attack to the face. Viper leaned back in pain, her face scales slightly scorched. As Charmander descended to the ground, Nicholas ordered another attack. "Use Tackle!" It didn't take more then a simple toe touching dirt for Charmander to shoot back towards the large snake Pokémon. Viper strained open an eye at the last second before her stomach was slammed into by the force of a Charmander going 15 miles per hour. Viper wheezed before her jaws clenched in anger and her tail found itself wrapped around Charmander's torso. Charmander seemed to expect this as well and started to scratch or bite at the tightly wrapped tail.

Only adding to her pain and anger, Viper gave a small screech before slamming Charmander into the ground, letting her bounce back into the air by a few inches before slapping her away with her tail. The Fire Type had a shape intake of air as her back skid across the ground. But she didn't let the action drag on as she slammed her claws and feet into the ground, giving her enough momentum to do a backflip and land on her feet. She slid to a halt only a foot away from Nicholas and gave a few light pants. "You alright?" Nicholas asked in concern and Charmander sucked her teeth. "I'm fine." Nicholas only gave a nod and pointed towards Viper, who was now slithering towards them at fast paces. "Ember once more!" Nicholas ordered and Charmander shot more small condensed plumes of fire. But Viper proved to be challenging for a full hit.

The small fire balls hit the ground in failure of contacting with their target as Viper maneuvered her body side to side like the snake she was. Soon she was upon Charmander, but not before another small ball of Ember flew out of her mouth. Viper avoided it at the last second, allowing the attack to fly by.

Nicholas had watched the elemental attack fly towards the warehouse and smash through a glass window. 'Oh crap, please don't set the building on fire!' Nicholas thought in nervousness. When he heard a small scream of pain, he looked back to the fight to see Viper holding Charmander in a full body Wrap attack. The human teen clenched his jaws in anxiety when he saw Viper's tail squeeze harder, making Charmander let loose another strained scream. Nicholas eyes widened before he suddenly called out to his Pokémon. "Charmander, do it now!" The small lizard Pokémon snapped her eyes open at the command before taking in a deep breath.

Viper narrowed her eyes at the sudden action. Believing Charmander was gonna shoot another barrage of Ember, she opened her mouth to shoot out a Sludge Bomb. As soon as Viper's mouth was wide open, Charmander exhaled. But instead of fire, it was black smoke being pushed out. Viper's eyes widen as the new Smokescreen attack took over her defenses by getting into her mouth, making her cough violently, and covering her eyes, blocking her vision, in only a matter of 5 seconds. With the Smokescreen catching her off guard, Viper's tail loosened and Charmander was dropped to the floor. And as soon as her feet touched the floor, she did a backflip and disappeared into the smoke.

Nicholas saw his Pokémon jump out the plume of darkening smoke with a grin. Nicholas narrowed his eyes as he heard the hacking sounds coming from inside the black cloud. "Now while she's distracted, Ember!" Nicholas ordered and Charmander nodded. Nicholas saw the small lizard dash to the right and as her speed picked up, she began to circle around the cloud. Her mouth was wide and shooting out small balls of flames like Nicholas ordered, each flying to the center of the cloud and hitting her target. Charmander didn't stop even though she heard the constant hacking and screeches of pain. Her only train of thought was to take her down without mercy.

As Nicholas watched his Pokémon shoot fire towards the smoke, out of nowhere came a huge glob of poison sludge. His eyes widened and he dove forward, just before the sludge flew over head and smashed into the tree behind him. Nicholas sucked his teeth as he watched more sludge get launched from the smoke. He guessed it was for two reasons. To try and hit Charmander as she ran around her or make smalls holes in the smoke cloud to allow small amounts of vision. He took reason two before one and called out to Charmander in alarm.

"Charmander, hurry up before-"

Suddenly the Sludge Bombs stopped coming from within the smoke, making Nicholas pause in confusion. There was no noises or movement from the slowly clearing smoke and that made him a bit uneasy. Nicholas slowly got up from the dirt with narrowed eyes. "Uh Charmander..." He began before he heard a loud screeching sound. Without warning, lots of glowing purple needles started to shoot in any and all directions, impaling everything in its path. Nicholas' pupils shrank in panic before dove back to the ground and rolled to the side, evading the needles by stopping behind a tree. He heard the quick and constant sounds of 'Thunk' from behind the tree, his face covered in fearful sweat. "Sweet Jesus!" He mumbled.

But while Nicholas was perfectly safe from the needles, Charmander didn't have the same luxury. Due to her close proximity to the source of needles, she didn't have enough time to evade the large scale Poison Sting attack. She let out a loud shriek of pain as her body felt tiny points impale her scales from her arms to her stomach and down to her legs. She was sent flying away from the cloud, with many needles still stuck inside her flesh. Her body twitched in agony as she hit a tree and slid back to the floor, not moving in fear of making the pain worse.

Charmander winced repeatedly and strained open her eyes to see the needles stop flying, but to her shock, the Smokescreen attack was being blown away! She blinked and looked closer to see a spinning Viper, acting like a top to blow away the annoying smog. Once the smoke was effectively blown away, Viper's spinning form slowly came to a halt. Being able to look with better vision, both Charmander and Nicholas looked at the enemy Pokémon. Viper's mostly scorched body was curled up and her breathing was heavy pants, but other than that, her head began to raise and her eyes were blinking to get the wetness back to her eyes.

Nicholas cursed in frustration and looked over to Charmander. She was already pulling out the needles from her scales, despite the pain that each one brought to her nerves. 'Damn,' Nicholas thought as he flashed his eyes from his struggling Pokémon to Viper. 'That Smokescreen was supposed to work long enough for Charmander to shoot her down with Ember! Why the hell didn't I think of her using her body was a fan!?' He thought before flinched once Viper looked up, her vision back. Nicholas quickly retreated back behind the tree, his back against the bark and his chest heaving. 'By this rate, we'll both be dead in 2 minutes!' Nicholas panicked in his mind before his eyes drifted downward. Or more specifically his belt. He sucked his teeth. "Guess I have no choice." He mumbled before quickly grabbing a second Pokeball from his belt.

He held the ball in front of his face, the front pointing outwards. Soon with another flash of light that erupted from his hands, a new player to the game appeared before the teenager. Nicholas covered his eyes from the blinding light in the dark forest, but soon he got his vision back to look at the newcomer. Before him, hissing with narrowed eyes, was Fang. The snake Pokémon was staring at him in slight confusion until he heard another source of hissing. His head tilted to the side and gasped when he saw his sister, slowly moving towards Charmander.

His eyes flashed back to Nicholas and by the look of them, the teenager could easily decipher the message. 'I thought you'd wait until she was restrained!' He said and Nicholas gave a frustrated growl. "Sorry, but we didn't expect Viper to blow away the Smokescreen using her body." He said before using his thumb to point to the stalking cobra Pokémon. "Look, I don't have time to explain everything. Just distract Viper long enough for me to get to Charmander." He said and Fang quickly nodded. With both males looking pass the tree, they saw Viper only 5 feet away from a still struggling Charmander. Quickly standing up, Nicholas ran deeper into the forest to hide his figure from Viper's eyes while a still, but slightly, injured Fang jumped out from the bushes with a loud "Wait!" in his language.

Viper froze in front of Charmander, who was still from losing feeling in her muscles. Behind Charmander however, Nicholas popped around the corner of a tree, right next to his starter Pokémon. "Charmander...!" He whispered in a hushed rush. Even though Charmander couldn't move her muscles, she was still able to shift her eyes to the left where Nicholas was waving at her. "C'mon, while she distracted!" He said quickly. Charmander sucked her teeth and struggled to open her mouth. "Can't... move...!" She mustered and Nicholas cursed under his breath.

"Viper, what are you doing!?" Fang called out to his sister, who had turned to him with slightly wide eyes. His sister didn't say anything except stare at him, making him slightly uneasy. The way she looked at him reminded him of the time she had first evolved. Fang hid away a shudder before slithering closer. "Viper, please answer me... why are you attacking these two?" He asked carefully so he wouldn't set her off. He saw Viper slowly turn her body all the way towards him. Once her body was at a full front towards him, Fang's eyes darted to Nicholas, blinking rapidly in a signal. Nicholas gave the snake a thumbs up before quickly jumping from his hiding place and tip towing towards Charmander. The small flame lizard looked at her trainer as he kneeled down next to her, a slowly put his hands underneath her downed form. She gave a wince and was about to scold Nicholas for adding to her pain, but the trainer quickly hushed her. The human had taken his Pokémon and slowly backed away from the distracted Viper.

Before he could get too far however, he accidently stepped on a lone branch, causing a small, but loud enough snap to be heard. Nicholas' eyebrow twitched in nervousness as he saw Viper stiffen. 'Shit, shit, shit!' He thought repeatedly, sweat pouring down his face in waves.

Viper was going to turn around and notice the 'sneaky' human until Fang shouted out once more. 'Viper listen to me!' He said, a bit frustrated at the lack of attention. Viper whipped her head towards her brother once more and Fang began to slither slowly towards his sister. He didn't need to look to know that Nicholas had already bolted somewhere into the forest. He wasn't worried about being ditched by the human, but he was still a bit on a scared side now that he was alone with his 'out of control' sibling. "Viper... why are you doing this?" He asked again, but for some odd reason Viper didn't move or speak. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Viper!"

"Fang..."

The smaller snake froze for a second at the suddenly soft tone from Viper. He didn't expect such a calm voice from his sister, who just tried to murder Charmander and Nicholas not too long ago. Fang gulped before nodding. "Y-Yeah sis?" He stuttered.

"Leave... now." Viper said making Fang's eyes widen in shock. 'W-What? But Viper, why are you telling to me to go?' He asked in puzzlement. 'Because I can't stand you.' She said without a shred of hesitation or emotion. Fang's body went cold from the sudden declaration. "Can't stand me? But Viper, what did I do-"

"You abandoned me." Viper declared coldly, her fangs extending from her mouth and her body moving forward a few inches. Fang moved back unconsciously. "You left me behind just so you could live." Viper had a low growl at the end. Fang shook his head when he realized what she was saying. "No! That's not true! I'd never leave you behind! Not on purpose!" He shot back, but his sister only narrowed her red eyes at him. "Oh but you did Fang. You left me alone to deal with Jack by myself..." Fang's head was shaking to the sides, his mouth curled into a frown. "Stop saying lies Viper! You told me to go!"

"I know I did, but it was after that I knew I made a mistake..." Fang saw his sister slither towards him, a faster pace. "And now it's a mistake I'm aiming to fix." She snarled and quickly opened her mouth. Fang was stuck in his spot, not believing what was happening. As his sister was charging up a Poison Sting attack, his thoughts were racing inside his brain, causing his head to ache from pain and confusion. 'Why is she doing all this? Hadn't she told me to leave? I don't understand!' His eyes had taken into the action of Viper's mouth glowing slightly, almost ready to shoot out needles of poison. Fang unconsciously braced himself for the pain, but what caught him off guard was a sudden voice.

"Arbok, stop now!" Fang's eyes widened in immense shock, but it wasn't from the sudden pause in Viper's movement. It was the voice who commanded her to. His head moved to the right, twitching violently from his muscles refusing to listen to his mind, but his instincts commanding them to at the same time. He heard rustling noises and through the darkness, he saw a man walked out with a smug face. Fang would've backed up or tried to run away if his body wasn't stuck from fear. 'J-Jack!?' He thought in panic as the Australian poacher walked closer.

Fang's eyes quickly flashed to Viper, who was looking at the poacher as well. "V-Viper, it's Jack! We, we have to go! NOW!" He warned, but once again his sister didn't respond vocally. He only got a glare and a sneer. "V-Viper?" Fang said in confusion as he saw Jack walk and stop next to Viper. His smirk was the kind that said _'Now_ it's over.' Fang's tongue slithered in and out of his mouth menacingly after he got his bearings back. If he could talk, he would've said 'Get the hell away from my sister!'. Jack chuckled dryly as he looked at the angry little snake. "I guess the time has finally come for you, huh?" He said, only making Fang's eyes narrow. Before Jack could react, Fang had opened his mouth and shot out 5 needles from his Poison Sting attack.

Jack didn't even have a trace of fear or surprise as the needles flew at him. Fang smirked as his attack looked like it was gonna hit... that was until a large purple tail smacked the needles to the ground before they reached Jack's face. Fang recoiled in shock as Viper hissed angrily at him, her fangs bared at him in a threatening manner. He had thought his sister was gonna attack him until he saw Jack's hand touch the back of her hood. "Hold it, Arbok. We need it alive." Jack chuckled as his hand brushed up and down her scales, calming down the angry snake.

Fang's eyes blinked in stunned silence. What the hell was happening!? The younger snake only watched in silence, his body finally shutting down. Jack turned his head from Viper and back to Fang, his blue eyes holding amusement in them. "Oh, I see you're confused about your girlfriend here." He teased, but Fang made no movement or reaction to the insult. "Well, let me tell you something. Your girlfriend..." His smirk turned into a sly grin as his hand reached behind himself. Fang watched closely as Jack's hand come back, but this time holding a small orb. He heard a click and the small orb got big enough to fit into the man's hand.

It was black in color, with engravings that curled towards the center where a white button was location. 'Was... was that a Pokeball?' Fang thought as Jack snickered a bit. "You girlfriend isn't who she is anymore. You know why? Cause this Pokeball," With a tap of the button, the ball opened and in a flash of horrifying light, Viper was sucked inside it. Fang's eyes widened to the degree of large sized dinner plates as the ball snapped to a shut. "This Pokeball is actually a new type. A type that catches Pokémon and changes their personalities to that of evil creatures." Jack explained before holding the ball to his face, acting as if he was inspecting it with an interested grin. "I think it's called a Dark Ball." He declared.

Fang shook his head slowly, his mind drifting to that of disbelief. 'Viper was... caught? But how... how is this possible!?' He thought. Jack looked at the troubled snake with a bored expression. "Eh, I was hoping for a better reaction." He taunted, bringing Fang back from his thoughts in an instant. 'This man...' Fang thought, his eyes narrowing and starting to glow red. His mouth clenched in anger before he let out a pained and raging shriek. Jack flinched slightly, but that only brought a smile to his face. "Ah, that's the face I was looking for!" He laughed, but that only made the snake Pokémon angrier.

"Kans...Ekans!" Fang cursed in his tongue before his lone fang began to glow white. The smaller snake immediately lunged forward, his eyes thin slits of red fury and his mouth wide open. Jack gave a lazy side step and allowed Fang to pass him with a failed, but newly learned, Bite attack. Even though his attack missed, Fang lurched back to attack once more with rage clouding his mind. His only thought was to kill. Kill him and let his blood spray over the concrete.

As Fang continued to try and bite at any part of Jack's body, the poacher only gave a tired and lazy yawn after dodging yet another attack. The poacher saw Fang land on the ground and turned back to him again, ready to attack once more. But for the poacher, this was getting unentertaining. "Okay, you had your fun. Now it's time for you to stop." He ordered with a slight annoyed tone mixed in with his bland one. But Fang didn't exactly listen and showed his disobedience by bouncing towards him once again. Jack sucked his teeth and dodged again. "Alright, you want to do this the hard way? Fine." He grabbed a regular Pokeball and held it in front of himself. In a flash that didn't stop Fang, a newcomer appeared that immediately reached out and grabbed Fang by his neck.

The angry snake wriggled in the grip of a released Graveler; and said Rock Type Pokémon gave him a shit eating grin before squeezing him tighter, stopping his screeches and gaining strained wheezes. Jack stepped in front of Graveler with a smirk. "Thanks Graveler. This Pokémon needs to know when to listen to their superiors." He joked and Graveler nodded. Fang glared at Jack and tried to slap at him with his tail, but once again, he was caught by Graveler's hand and gripped harder. Fang let out a pained squeak through his clenched jaws and Jack reached to his belt. "Now, time to claim my prized product." Jack said as he pulled out a metal collar from a small pouch. As the Australian took another step forward, holding the collar up and was about to latch it on Fang's neck.

That was until he heard a shout from behind him. "Hold it right there!" Jack's smile immediately left to be replaced by an angry scowl. "Grr, now who's interrupting-" He stopped upon turning around to see Officer Jenny, along with many other officers, holding stun guns at his person. His angry scowl turned into one of a nervous smile as he raised his hands slowly. "Ah, Officer Jenny... how good it is to see you again." He said with a hollow chuckle, but the blue haired woman didn't feel the same as she took a few warning steps towards him. "Don't play with me Jack! Put down the Ekans and put Graveler back in its Pokeball!" She barked forcefully and Jack gave an aggravated growl. He tilted his head towards Graveler, signaling him to do what the policewoman said.

Graveler grunted in annoyance before slowly placing the snake down to the ground. Fang still wiggled in his grip, but the second his belly touched the concrete, his neck snapped to the side and his teeth latched onto Jack's leg. The Australian poacher gave a small scream of pain before kicking at the snake on his leg. Fang reluctantly took his teeth out of Jack's leg and hissed angrily before taking off into the forest. Officer Jenny turned her head towards the retreating Fang with a scowl. She was to scream out 'Halt' to the snake, but he already disappeared into the bushes and darkness. Jenny cursed under her breath before she heard a loud laugh. She blinked in shock and quickly turned to where Jack was standing, or last standing.

In his place was a slightly smoking ditch. Graveler had used Dig and helped his trainer escape from the police. Jenny looked like she was gonna follow after them, but the small ditch had rocks in it. The hole had caved in on purpose to take away her chance at pursuit. Jenny growled angrily before turning towards the rest of the Police Force. "Half of you search for that Ekans! The other half follow me! We're looking for Jack!" She barked and the officers gave a simultaneous salute before half of them took off into the forest, flashlights turned on and were flashed everywhere. Jenny scowled and took her group in the direction where Viridian City located.

* * *

Fang huffed heavily, his long body slithering pass trees and through logs. He could still hear the small voices of police officers that were closing in on him. As Fang looked back, he saw a couple of dim lights breaking the darkness of the forests and moving around in disorganized manners. Fang growled in annoyance and was about to take off at a faster pace, but a small light from behind caught him off guard. Fang's eyes narrowed and his lone fang was extended, as if he was ready to battle to the death. As soon as Fang turned around with his mouth open, he was about to shoot off a barrage of Poison Sting needles until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Fang, hold up it's me!" The voice said, but since the light was blinding him, Fang couldn't exactly see who the person was. But it didn't matter. He already knew. When the light switched off, Nicholas stood in front of him with a sorrowful frown, but other than that was silent. He could tell the younger snake wasn't ready to talk so he chose to wait. As Nicholas did, Fang lost his feelings of anger slowly, but his eyes still glared at Nicholas. It was a glare of depression and guilt. After taking in the glare for a while, Nicholas sighed and took a few steps closer before kneeling down.

"Fang..." He finally began. "I'm sorry about Viper." He whispered in regret. Fang was silent. "I didn't... I didn't know that Jack had already caught Viper..."

"If I had known... I would've thought of something else." He informed. Soon Nicholas brought a Pokeball in between the two. He looked down at it was a bigger frown. "Charmander and I, we not only hurt your sister, but we let her get taken away." Fang only gave a low breath and his eyes clenched shut. Nicholas could see a small tear manage to squeeze out from Fang's left eye.

The teenager bit his lower lip. "We were watching from within the forest. We saw everything, but we still did nothing." Nicholas said, making Fang open his eyes. As the snake looked up at the human teen, Nicholas took a small breath before continuing. "I'll admit that even though Charmander was injured and poison, she still wanted to fight. She wanted to help you even though she couldn't even stand up. But me," Nicholas swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I was perfectly fine. I could've done something to help. Anything! But I only watched like a coward while you tried to fight Jack." Nicholas furrowed his eyebrows. "I regret my failure at keeping my end of the deal. And for that, I'll gladly take any punishment." Nicholas said before rolling up his sleeve and exposing his bare skin to Fang. The smaller snake looked at the arm with a look of indifference. "Bite me. I won't stop you if you do." Nicholas said in all seriousness. He watched Fang stare at his wrist without any emotions. After a few seconds of silence between the duo, Fang's head moved forward towards Nicholas' arm. The human closed his eyes and awaited for the pain...

It didn't come.

Nicholas felt a scaly cheek against his hand and his eyes opened in surprised confusion. When he looked down at Fang, he saw the snake smack his hand away with his cheek. "Wha-" Nicholas began before Fang slithered up to his face.

"Ekans! Ka Ek Ekans!" Fang said quickly with a small glare and Nicholas blinked at the snake. He didn't understand what Fang was saying, but he didn't need to know that Fang was against injuring him. "But Fang, I-" Fang shook his head quickly and spoke in his language, his tongue flapping without pause. As the snake continued to speak to him in unknown words, Nicholas slowly lost his confusion and a small smile began to form. "I don't really understand why or how you couldn't, but it seems to me that you're not angry at me." The teen predicted, gaining a nod of agreement. Nicholas let out a small chuckle. "But Fang, I don't get it. Why aren't you upset at me? I failed to help you." He asked and Fang only gave him a low, but calm hiss in return.

"Okay, so I failed and you're forgiving me, but I still need some form of punishment to be on equal terms with you."

Hiss, hiss!

"Okay I deserved that."

Hiss, hisssss!

"That too."

HISSSS!

"Okay now you're going overboard."

Nicholas gave a small chuckle when Fang stopped hissing insults at him in his form of tongue. "But what now? I failed, you insulted me as punishment..." Nicholas paused to give Fang the clue of where he was getting it. Fang blinked quizzically at him and nodded for Nicholas to continue. "I just feel like I still need to repay you for my failure, but..." Fang stared at Nicholas for a few seconds. Nicholas looked at the snake, who now had a thoughtful face plastered on his face.

Not before long, Fang had cracked a smile and nudged Nicholas' arm. The teen blinked in confusion and Fang rolled his eyes at the human's stupidity. Fang pulled himself away from Nicholas' arm before he quickly lurched downward near the right side of Nicholas' belt was located. Nicholas saw the snake's head raise again and this time got the message clearly when he saw a Pokeball in Fang's mouth. _His_ Pokeball.

Nicholas gave a small smirk as he held out his hand and watched Fang dropped the ball in his palm. "So I'm guessing you wanna come along with me?" Nicholas asked as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world. Fang gave a quick nod, but as soon as Nichilas was gonna make Fang return to the capsule, the snake suddenly lost his smile and narrowed his eyes.

Nicholas stared into fang's yellow eyes and got a message loud and clear. It was a look that said... Nicholas gave the snake Pokemon a large grin and gave him a thumbs up. "It's a deal then!" Nicholas declared and Fang smirked before tapping his head on the Pokeball. In a quick flash, Fang had been sucked back into the sphere like capsule and left a smirking Nicholas behind. The teen looked hard at the Pokeball in his hand before shooting up to his feet with a cheer. "Yeah, I caught an-"

"Didja hear that?"

"Yeah, I did too!"

"I think it came from over there!"

"Let's check it out!"

Nicholas blanched in embarrassment and began to take off into the forest away from the police chasing after him from behind. If they were near they would've heard "Hehe, still caught an Ekans! Suck it Jenny!" Nicholas cackled dramatically as his form began to disappear in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**And that's the end of my story! JUST KIDDING! But I'm serious about the Ekans arc of my story ending. I hope you all enjoyed the big entrance of the first member of team Nick! Now Nicholas has two Pokemon, a quick tempered talking Charmander and a poisonous lone fang Ekans with a heated past. But I don't think he'll be the only Pokemon or Human with a past like that. If you're interested, you'll have to read and find out.**

**Next time on If I Was In Pokemon!**

**Peace out!**

**(PS-Somebody _special_ is soon to come. Only two will know...)**


	7. Enter: Alex Rose!

**Wassup my readers! The Swag King is back with a new chap! I'm quite sure that if you're reading this far, then you love my story, am I right? Well my story loves you too! But before you get too attached to my story like crazed stalkers, let's go ahead with this new chapter. I'm only giving away one thing and that's the main point of this chapter! In this chapter, I'm introducing an OC character given to me by another person. If you reading this, then guess what? Hereeees... Alex Rose!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or new OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Enter Alex Rose!**

**(Nicholas' P.O.V.) **

Come ooooon, why'd it have to rain now of all times!?

I had a scowl as I ran down a muddy path with my book-bag over my head. I was in the middle of the Viridian Forest, but I didn't really care about escaping the maze like forest. All I cared about was GETTING THE HELL OUTTA THE RAIN! I sneezed and almost slipped in a mud puddle. Aw geez, I better not be getting sick.

Though even if the rain was bringing my mood down, I was still happy about the events that happened last night. Not only did I catch Ekans, but Jenny totally forgot about me, the person who knew information about Jack Daniels, and chased after Jack himself. I was still depressed about the things that occurred though. Ever since Viper did that spin to get rid of Charmander's smokescreen and shot Charmander with Poison Sting, everything had been fragile.

My plan was simple, but thought through enough to actually work. Use myself as bait and lure out Viper. Get Viper into a fight with Charmander and confuse her with Smokescreen. Keep attacking her from all angles without letting up until Viper was barely able to get up. (Even though it pains me to see a Pokémon harmed that much, it was necessary.)

When that happened, I'd let out Fang from his Pokeball. (He put up a fight against being captured, but that was the only way to get him out of the Pokémon Center without too much attention. Well except Nurse Joy almost went hysterical when she found out he was gone.) I'd let Fang talk with Viper, to learn why she attacked me and try to calm her down. After that, I figured that the battle would've caught the attention of other people that was near, maybe Jack Daniels. (If he wanted his Pokémon back, he'd need to get them himself and for that to happen, he'd have to be near his 'prizes'.)

I had two ideas for this part: If Viper had calmed down long enough and listened to Fang, she could've been up for fighting back against the poacher or I could've called Officer Jenny to arrest Jack for us. Since Viper ruined the Smokescreen tactic and poisoned Charmander, I had no choice so I called and waited for Officer Jenny.

Even though Officer Jenny seemed like a bitch to me, she did seem to help greatly with interfering with Jack capturing Fang and separating the two long enough for me to meet up with Fang. I couldn't help, but still feel a little guilty, like I was the one who got Viper caught, but I kept telling myself that it was Jack. I remembered this morning that I had talked to Charmander and Fang. I noticed Fang was still a bit depressed about the loss of his sister, but last night; our deal was to find Viper and get her back. Fang wanted to stay with me because I was the only human who actually cared for him and I tried my hardest to get Viper back. I couldn't argue with that; if I was a Pokémon with an actually caring human, I'd want to stay with them.

Though I did noticed that Charmander seemed a bit too happy with Fang joining the team. I grinned deviously, but that sly look quickly got destroyed by another sudden sneeze. Damn rain!

After a few more sneezes, I didn't even bother wiping the snot hanging from my nose. It was could so it was just gonna keep happening. I also didn't want any rain hitting my face or getting inside my jacket. While I was pissed that I had forgotten to take an umbrella from my house, I was still happy that the material that made up my bag was kinda water proof. So the important stuff I have in there isn't getting wet. As I continued to race down the muddy, almost totally slippery path, I looked from side to side to look for anything close to shelter. I didn't even care if I had to sleep in a cave or something, as long as the amount of rain was minimal.

I continued to search, but I was quickly getting pissed. All I saw was trees, trees and more goddamn trees! Dammit, why did this have to happen to me!? I knew I should've checked the weather report before leaving this morning, but nooo I had to say "It looks pretty clear to me. It's too sunny and no clouds are in the air." Should've listened to Nurse Joy. I growled in frustration.

And it didn't help that I had to go through this torture alone. The second it started to rain, Charmander had told me "I'll die if my tail goes out." I know it was a perfect excuse, but I could tell that she was enjoying it knowing that I still had to go at it alone. I would've had Fang by my side, but he wanted to say "**I... uh, I was in medical care for days so I really don't feel like getting sick**." That was the shittiest excuse I've ever heard, especially when I heard it from Charmander's lips! I would've brought him out of his Pokeball and told him to endure it, but the snake was 'stuck' inside the nice... cozy... freakin' Pokeball!

I let out another growl. I was gonna start cursing out of habit until I felt something hit my eye. I blinked my left eye rapidly and only realized it was water. I quickly flashed my eyes upwards and saw a dark spot at the bottom of my book-bag. OH HELL NO! MY SHIT WAS DROWNING! I had another drop of water fall into my right eye and that almost made me slip again and fall into the mud.

I sputtered and managed to regain my balance unless I wanted mud all over me. It was difficult trying to figure out where you're stepping at or on when water is continuously dropping into your eyes. I was blinking quickly, trying to either push out or absorb the water. I saw everything in flashes and it got annoying fast. But I was still grateful to have at least some vision. As I saw everything in blinking flashes like the world was one giant strobe light, I began to see things in a different manner. It was like the second I open and close my eyes, everything I see was imported to my brain as pictures. It was like I was seeing things like a computer, looking at every little detail. And from that little attribute, I stopped running by skidding to a long halt, due to the slippery grass.

Something had caught my eyes.

Something big and brown.

I blinked slowly, trying to ignore the constant water drops and look at the 'something big and brown' clearly. That's when my vision finally made out the image. I took a step forward, a smile growing on my face with each second. It was "A cabin!? Aw shit~" I laughed and began to run forward, through a couple of bushes and around a couple of trees. As the cabin's appearance got closer, my smile got bigger. I looked closer, more specifically the windows. There were no lights on. I looked at the chimney on its side. No smoke. That meant nobody was there! Even better! But just to make sure... "Yo, is anybody in there!?" I shouted as loud as I could. Even while I was running, there were no sounds or any movements in the windows. Okay then.

I wasted no time in picking up my speed and raced towards the front door. Pleeeease be open! The second I reached the top step, my right arm flew forward and my hand latched onto the doorknob. I jiggled the knob and then I heard a !

I pushed myself through the now unlocked door and into the empty cabin. Instantly I felt a shiver run down my spine from a sudden cold breeze. "Jesus, it's colder in here than it is outside." I said, my teeth chattering while I closed the door behind me. I looked at the inside of the cabin and taken noticed that it was almost old looking. Even from the dim lighting, I could see things clearly.

Like there were two small sofas, face to face right next to the fireplace. They were red with little patterns imprinted on them, almost unnoticeable unless you look closely. I noticed that there was carpeting beneath my feet, the coloring was brown. I looked at the walls and even though there were no special things on them, I could see the light squares lining the walls at some parts. Like somebody had pictures posted up and the dust couldn't get behind it. Wait, did someone actually live here? I thought it over a bit before shrugging. They ain't here now. I own this place at the moment. That was until someone who was the real owner came back to the cabin. I didn't really care anymore. I just wanna get warm and relax.

I had the childish urge to look through more of the cabin, but if it really was somebody's, I didn't want to be caught with anything I shouldn't be knowing. I had a small sigh and looked to my sides. On my right I found a light-switch. I flicked it down. Nothing. Up, down, up, down, up, down. Nothing. I felt my eye twitch. Of course there was no elect-

I stopped when I noticed something happen outside. I looked through a small glass window on the door and saw a glowing light on the outside. I flicked the light-switch again. It turned off. I face-palmed. Of course it was the wrong light-switch! That's when I looked at the light-switch again and noticed there was a second one on its side. I sighed in embarrassment and flicked it on.

That's when the lights in the living room went on. I at least felt better knowing that there was indeed lights that worked. Maybe someone did live here. I shrugged and walked to one of the sofa.

Halfway there, I heard a squishing noise. I looked down and almost screamed in anger. My shoes were soaked and covered in mud! I looked back and saw a few splotches of mud on the carpet. Almost unnoticeable if you didn't take in the slight shine from the wetness. I sighed. Damn rain. I had taken off my shoes and placed them next to the front doors. I'll get to them later. I saw a coat rack next to the door as well and placed my jacket on one of the hooks. I had another brow twitch when I saw a few drops drip to the floor. Everything was wet!

My shoes, my jacket, my pants, my book-bag! Everything! I groaned in annoyance before placing down my book-bag next to my shoes. I kneeled down to my bag and unzipped the zipper. "Please don't be wet, please don't be wet!" I can red under my breath until I found a soaked plastic bag. I held my breath and reached inside the plastic bag and that was when I let out a breath of relief.

I had pulled out a pair of pants, still dry. Along with a shirt, a pair of socks, and boxers.

I folded the clothes over my slightly sticky arm. After that I reached to the right side of my pants and grabbed two Pokeballs. In a flash of lights, I saw Charmander and Fang in front of me. I gave them a small grin. "Well good news, I found a place to stay." I said and Charmander crossed her arms. "And the bad news?" I gave my first partner a sly grin.

"The fireplace is cold." I chuckled and pointed to said fireplace. Charmander stared at me with a blank expression. I stared right back. "Hey, it's the least you could do since you left me alone to endure the rain."

"I left because I could've died." Charmander deadpanned. I was almost quick to say 'So?' but I know a full 100% that Charmander would attack me for thinking her life doesn't mean shit.

"I know. But can you please do it? I don't have a lighter." I said and Charmander gave a small sigh. "Fine." She muttered before walking to the fireplace. Fang and I saw her take a small breath and blow out a small puff of fire, enough to ignite the wood in a matter of seconds.

My first Pokémon looked at me a raised brow and crossed arms. "So, what now? It's still raining." She asked and I took that as a command to look at my phone. Turning on my small device and putting in the password, I looked at the weather app. My brows furrowed and I bit my lip. "Well now I have real bad news." I said, gaining the attention of both Pokémon. "My phone says that it'll be raining until tomorrow afternoon. We're stuck here for the night."

Charmander and Fang's eyes widened. "Are you serious? It's supposed to continue raining like this," Charmander pointed to the terrible storm outside. The rain was falling hard enough to make loud taps against the window and we even heard thunder. "For a whole night?" I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, but I wouldn't be so sure. Weather always changes, so the rain might stop at some point earlier." Charmander had a small sigh of relief. "Or not." Had to. Charmander glared at me before Fang began to speak.

"**So Nicholas**," Charmander quickly translated. "Where exactly are you planning on going?"

Oh yeah, I actually forgot to tell him this morning. I knew something was missing! "Well Fang, as you know I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon Master?" I stated and Fang nodded. "**I had a feeling**." He commented. I continued. "My next destination is Pewter City, where the closest Gym Leader is."

"**So who's the Gym Leader? What Pokémon does he use?**" I was actually a bit stunned that Fang knew what I Gym Leader was, but I didn't question him.

"Hold on." I said before pulling out a small book from my bag. Luckily it wasn't wet too. The book held information about the map of Kanto, where things are, who the Gym Leaders are, etc. "It says here that the Gym Leader is Brock. His Pokémon are Rock Types, a Geodude and an Onix." I said, reading over the Gym Leader's information.

When I was done, I turned the book over to Fang and Charmander. They looked at a picture of a teenage male, spiky brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were closed and his mouth was a smile.

Charmander had a scowl. "A Rock Type Gym? I can tell right now, we're gonna lose." She declared bluntly and I looked at her with a hanging jaw.

"That's rude. How you can say we're gonna lose before we even tried?"

"Well as you can see, I'm a Fire Type, the type that's weak against Rock and Ground. And Fang is Poison, a type that's weak against Ground." She pointed out. "Plus, I only know Scratch, Tackle, and Ember, all three not very effective. And I don't Smokescreen will work very well. Fang only knows Poison Sting, Wrap, and Dig."

"Actually Fang knows Bite as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I witnessed it last night while you were unconscious."

"Oh... well still. Poison Sting and Wrap won't do shit, Dig might actually do something, but we can't rely only on that. And Bite, it could work on Geodude, but an Onix?"

"Okay, okay," I said with a scowl and raised hands. "I get it. But it's not like we have any choice. I'd at least try to fight against him. If we win, we win, but if we lose, I'll at least know what his Pokémon can do. Either way, we get something good out of it."

"I don't really like to charge into battle with a great chance of losing."

"What, I thought Charmander always challenged Pokémon no matter what size they were?" I grinned.

"We do. I want to fight, but we still need a plan to actually win."

"Okay, do you want to train?"

"Where? It's rain outside and I'm not burning our only shelter down."

"... Fine. When we leave, we'll train more at Pewter City before fighting Brock."

"Very well." Charmander nodded. "What about you, Fang?" She asked the snake.

"**Well... but I'm with Nick on this. I actually want to fight Brock on the first try**."

"See? I told you we should!" I smirked and Charmander glared. Charmander looked like she wanted to argue more, but I pulled out a childish card. "Charmander, it's two against one. You're beat." I chuckled and Fang nodded. The Ekans and I looked at Charmander and saw her sigh in reluctance. "Okay, fine." She said with puffed up cheeks. Freakin' cute I tell you!

Fang and I smirked at each other in victory. I even raised a hand to the snake and he lost his smile. I blinked as he stared at me with a blank expression. "What?" Fang rose a brow and I looked back at my hand. Then back to him. I rolled my eyes. "Oh just use your tail." I said and Fang did so. I saw the snake chuckle, or in his case hiss, as his tail hit the palm of my hand.

I stood back up with a larger smirk. "Ok, now that it's settled," I said. I turned to my right and started speed walking to a door. "Time for the kitchen!" I said making both Pokémon sweatdrop. I guess I had sounded like I was about to reveal something big.

I chuckled and opened the door in front of me. I still had my smile after I closed the door and walked away from it. Inside was a small room that held a toilet and a sink. Not the kitchen. "That was the bathroom!" I snickered and walked to another door. _This time_ it was the kitchen door. I was about to walk in to find food, until I heard Charmander's voice behind me. "Um, aren't you forgetting to do something?" She asked with a smirk and I blinked in confusion.

"Do what?" I saw Charmander pointed to herself and drag her hands down her body in a demonstrating manner.

My head tilted to the side before I took the gesture to look down at myself. I almost lost my smile. I was still freakin' wet! And I still had my clean clothes on my arms! How did I forget to do that!? I gave a sheepish chuckle and backed away from the kitchen door. "Oh yeah, right." I said before turning to the stairs which was right next to the kitchen door. "Time to go see if there's a shower up there. A shower that works." I said to myself, already beginning to walk up the stairs. I really hope it was a shower that works.

I was halfway up the steps until a sudden call from outside was heard. "Is anybody in there!?" Charmander, Fang, and I blinked in surprise. The call was slightly muffled from being outside and from the sound of pelting rain. I walked back down the steps and saw that Charmander was already at the window. "Is someone out there?" I asked.

"Yeah." I walked near my Fire Type Pokémon and looked through the window as well. I found Fang had also put himself up to another window using his long body as a spring. When I looked through the window, it was kinda hard to see due to the constant down pour making the window blurry. I squinted my eyes and put my face near the glass.

That's when I saw something again. It was a black blur moving through the trees, coming near the cabin. "Hello? Is anybody home!?" I heard again. The voice sounded like a female. I blinked and saw the blur come out from the trees. I saw it clearly and I was right. A female with dark clothing and a backpack on her back was running towards the cabin with an umbrella over her head. I was about to run to the door and open it until I saw a smaller black blur. Was that a Pokémon? I shook my head. There was a person coming to the cabin!

I quickly ran to the door and grabbed the knob. When I opened the door, I felt the strong winds blow against my damp clothes, making me shiver from the cold. I looked out and saw the female with the umbrella look at me with a small smile as she continued to run. "Hurry up!" I said. It did sound a bit rude, but I didn't care. I was freezing and letting the warm our from the fireplace leave! The female nodded and ran faster along with the smaller black blur. I looked closer and the black blur was indeed a Pokémon. Though it wasn't a Pokémon that I've ever seen in Kanto. It like a small Pokémon with the body shape of... a fox? It had black fur and yellow marking at points of its body. Like there were circles on its arms, legs, and forehead. And rings around its long ears and tail. Its eyes were crimson with black pupils.

During my fascination at the new Pokémon, I had almost forgot that the female was still running towards the door. I would've been tackled into the house if I hadn't regained my sense and moved at the last second. I saw the female and the strange looking Pokémon stop in the middle of the living room as I quickly shut the door. Damn rain. Hated it.

When I turned back around, I saw the female stranger and her fascinating Pokémon huffing on the ground. While I looked at the female, I had finally got a good enough view to check out her clothing. The girl had a black hoodie covering her arms and torso, the hood covering her head, but I saw long strands of black hair poking out. I could tell she was wearing something white colored from the hidden item of clothing at the bottom of her collar.

Her pants were like dark skinny jeans, tight and outlining her legs. The colors had a faded pattern on the material, grey at some patches and slowly turning into black. Her shoes were actually black combat boots, going up past her ankles by 3 inches. They had been covered in mud from running outside, but from the looks of the boots, nothing was gonna get in and make her feet uncomfortable. Though I was still jealous that she wasn't as drenched as me.

"Huff... huff... thank you so much..." The female panted in exhaustion, snapping me out of my inspection of her clothes. I blinked before shrugging and holding out a hand. "Eh, no problem. You were running in a downpour. What else was I supposed to do, turn my head and whistle innocently?" I said with a small grin and the female looked up at my hand.

That's when I got a look at her face. Her skin was pale, that I could tell even if she was still outside and I was looking through the window. Her face wasn't one that held fat, it actually looked like she hadn't eaten for a while, but not too drastic. Her lips seemed to have the natural ability to be pink without lipstick. I then looked at her eyes, which were a light blue in color. All in all with my male mind going through puberty, I had to say she was pretty. Nothing too drastic in appearance. My mind isn't that dirty.

When the stranger had smiled and took my hand, I hefted her up. She stood up at full height and I realized she was slightly shorter than me. What was she, 5"3"? The female let go of my hand and gave me a small nod. "Thanks again for letting me in." She said and I had a small huff. If she was gonna thank me, I might as well take it. "You're welcome." I answered before I held out my hand again. "My name is Nicholas Burton." I introduced. "You?"

"Alex Rose." The girl, now identified as Alex, said back.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." I said before looking down at a familiar, yet unfamiliar black furred Pokémon. The Pokémon was shaking its body in a manner a dog would do to rid itself of liquids in their fur. Normally I'd be annoyed at the action because it's disrespecting the owner of the house, but since I don't own nor know the owner and their cabin, I say screw it. Not my problem. I pointed down at the shaking Pokémon. "Pardon me for asking, but are you a Pokémon Trainer?" I asked, almost feeling like an idiot.

Here was a female, looking to be about my age with a book-bag and a Pokémon at her side. I wouldn't really feel offended if she was the snarky attitude type of person and replied with 'No, I'm just running through rain with a Pokémon I'm babysitting.'

Alex gave me a quick nod before looking down at her partner with a smile. "Yes I am. This here is Umbreon. She's my partner." I saw Umbreon look at me with wide red eyes, not bothering to speak and nod. She was just staring at me with an eerie gaze as if she was trying to look deep in my soul. I actually had a small shiver run down my spin. Creepy. Well after I chose to ignore the serious stare, I pulled out my Pokédex. I raised a brow. Surprisingly, it wasn't wet in the slightest. I flipped the device open and pressed a button, turning it on and holding it towards Umbreon. Just like before with Charmander and Fang, there was a light-scan that trailed over Umbreon's face and body. Though I swore I saw Umbreon's eyes shrink in anger the second the scan passed over her pupils. I was pulled away from the small detail when I heard Dexter begin talking.

**Species- Umbreon**

**Type- Dark**

**Sex- Female**

**Next Evolution- None**

**Moves- Pursuit, Quick Attack, Mean Look, Screech**

_**Info- Umbreon, the moonlight Pokémon. Umbreon is one of the many forms of Eevee, evolved by moonlight. It is said that when exposed to the moons aura, the rings on Umbreon's body begins to glow lightly and Umbreon gains a mysterious power. Umbreon are also considered rare for their limited species and strategic minds.**_

I whistled and nodded at the same time. Umbreon, a Pokémon I've never heard about until now, seems like a strong Pokémon. I saw my Pokédex turn black as it shut down before I snapped it closed. "Wow, Umbreons sound like strong Pokémon." I praised as I put my Pokédex in my book-bag. "I for one, believe that Umbreons are powerful creatures that can do anything if they try hard enough." I heard Alex say from behind me. When I had finished zipping up my bag, I looked to see Charmander and Fang travel to her sides.

"Charmander, Char Char." Charmander introduced, already knowing to act like a regular Pokémon in front of Alex. She held out her hand with a small smile. Fang did the same, but only with the tip of his tail. "Kans, Ekans." He said. I already had a feeling that they were saying 'Hello, it's nice to meet you.' I smiled at how friendly they were, but it quickly left and my face turned into a surprised set of blinking eyes when I saw Umbreon huff and look the other way, leaving my Pokémon hangin'. The hell? Charmander and Fang looked in confusion, but like I expected, Charmander was the first to narrow her eyes with a huff and cross her arms. Soon after, Fang only blinked in silence and let his tail touch the floor.

I stood up and looked at Alex, who was looking down at Umbreon with a small frown. "Is she always this rude?" I asked bluntly, a bit annoyed as well. My Pokémon were being nice and they got the cold shoulder? I saw Umbreon look at me with narrowed eyes and I guessed it was because I called her rude. Eh, who cares what she thinks?

Alex had a sigh before shaking her head. "Sorry for Umbreon's behavior. She's just the type who doesn't open up to strangers at first meeting." Alex explained before looking back down at Umbreon. She didn't say anything except stare, which kinda made me confused. And my confusion only got worse when I saw suddenly Umbreon scoff and turn back to Charmander and Fang. "Bre Bre, Umbreon." She spoke. Wait, did I just hear a small touch of a growl in her words? Umbreon had actually spoken to my partners, reluctantly I bet, but I was still stuck on the part that Alex had only stared at Umbreon for 10 seconds and Umbreon just greeted Charmander and Fang, as if she was ordered to. I narrowed my eyes slightly. A simple stare wouldn't make a Pokémon speak to be polite. Right?

I saw Charmander haughtily snort out a small puff of flames, but in response still gave Umbreon a nod back. Fang nodded as well, but his face held the emotion of uncertainty. Great, first meeting with a new friend and her Pokémon and the Pokémon already hate each other. I just scratched my head and once again remembered I had clothes draped over my arm. I looked back at Alex. "Well Alex, make yourself at home. I just need to shower and change into dry clothes." I informed and Alex gave me a polite nod. I smiled back at her and began walking to the steps.

However, once I found my front was out of Umbreon and Alex's point of vision, I gave my Pokémon a glance. A glance that said 'Watch them while I'm gone.' I knew I looked a bit suspicious, but what was I to do? The girl and her Umbreon gives off a mysterious aura. I was cautious, but it was in good reason. I don't want to find out I was robbed or my Pokémon were kidnapped or worse, if she stabs me in my sleep! My brow twitched and I felt myself begin to sweat from the negative possibilities. I just stayed silent and continued up the stairs, aiming to find a bathroom and shower.

* * *

I let out a long breath of relief. Damn, feeling dry and clean felt awesome! Especially now that my damp clothes were in a bag. I was walking down the steps with a bag in my right hand, whistling a little tune with a grin on my face. I felt so happy just from a 15 minute shower, so happy that I actually forgot what I was nervous about.

I placed my feet on the bottom step before turning my body to the right, in the direction where Charmander and Fang were relaxing near the fireplace. Fang was curled up like a spring with his head low and eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or just totally into the heat. While Fang was doing that, Charmander was blowing out small embers into the fireplace to try and make it bigger while her hands were being held out. I raised a brow. It wasn't that cold, was it?

I shrugged. Must be a Pokémon thing. Ya know, Charmander trying to make it as hot as her homelands? Actually now that I think about it, I don't want the fire to get too overwhelming and burn down the cabin. I started walking towards them and tossed the bag near the door. "Hey guys," I called earning a turn of head from Charmander and Fang opening his eyes. Knew he wasn't sleeping!

"Charmander, you should really keep the fire down ya know. I don't want an accident that causes the cabin to burn down." I advised and Charmander sucked her teeth before looking back at the fireplace. "Cha Cha Charmander." She muttered and I heard Fang hiss in amusement. Did she just curse me out? In Pokémon talk? Wait, why is she talking like-

I stopped when I heard the sound of a toilet flushing and water rushing through the pipes in the walls. Then the sound of a door opening caught my ears, along with a relieved sounding sigh. My head snapped to the side on reflex and I saw a female walk out of the small bathroom under the stairs. The female looked at me and smiled while I just stood there in bewilderment.

"Who the hell..." I mumbled before the recent memories before getting in the shower came back. I felt a small heat in my cheeks in embarrassment for already forgetting the only other human in the cabin. "Sup Alex." I greeted again, gaining a nod in return.

"So how was the shower?" Alex asked and I guess she just wanted to start a conversation. Couldn't really blame her with the small awkwardness between us, since I'm still kind of a stranger to her, just like she is to me.

"Almost fell asleep standing up. _That's_ how good it felt." I answered.

"Really?" Alex giggled.

"Well yeah, I for one dislike rain with a passion. It's one thing to run through a simple drizzle, but it's another when you have clothes that survived against a flood." I explained, pointing to a wrapped bag next to my book-bag. It was my wet clothes, judging from the small puddle underneath the bag. "And plus, I was running all the way from Viridian City, trying to get to the next town. I think I'd be tired." I said, earning another set of giggles.

"I'd be tired too." Alex sympathized.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can fall asleep right away."

"How come?"

"Gotta make food first." I answered with a fake gruff voice. "Can't take a nap before dinner!"

Alex rose a brow and smirked. "True, true, but what's on the menu for tonight?" She asked.

I rose a brow and a finger with a held breath before turning towards the kitchen. "Time to find out!" I declared and marched like a soldier. Alex had followed me as well, her curiosity reaching my level for what mysteries were being held in the cabins confinements. As we left, we had left the Pokémon to themselves.

Charmander and Fang stared at Umbreon; well Charmander was giving the Dark Type Pokémon a heated glare. Fang just blinked in puzzlement, but didn't say anything in fear of raising the level of awkwardness. Umbreon however, had taken noticed to their gazes and turned to them with narrowed eyes. "**Why do you keep staring at me?**" Umbreon growled in Pokémon language.

"**Was I** **being rude? I'm sorry.**" Charmander said with a smirk, her tone like a waterfall of sarcasm.

"**Don't mock me lizard.**" Umbreon snarled back. Charmander's eyes flashed in rage and her fangs seemed to extend with the constant flickers of embers coming from her throat.

Seeing a possibly dangerous fight about to occur, Fang quickly slithered between the duo. His tail was in Charmander's face and he gave Umbreon a warming and slightly nervous smile. "**Umbreon, while I feel the same way as Charmander on your behavior, I know that her staring wasn't a mature thing to do,"** Fang said quickly, already feeling a heated glare at the back of his head. "**I really want us to be friends, but we can't if you two are gonna start fighting.**" Fang pointed out and Umbreon snorted.

"**Why should I be friends with a worm and a lizard?**" Fang stiffened and twitched at being called a worm.

"**E-Excuse me? Look I'm trying to be nice**-"

"**So? Like I said, I don't have to be friends. I don't need nor like the both of you**." Umbreon stated coldly and Charmander was cracking her knuckles.

"**Oh that's it.**" She snarled and her tail flame started to light up.

Umbreon looked passed a peeved Fang and simply sneered at Charmander. "**Do it, I dare you**." She said, in an attack mode stance.

Fang, while he was still upset at being called a worm, stood between the two once more; this time with a strong hiss of authority in Charmander's face, making her flinch in surprise before turning to Umbreon. "**And you! You need to stop acting like a bitch before you regret it**!"

Before Fang could realize and take back what he said, Umbreon glared at him with her fangs bared and eyes glowing. "**What did you just call me!?" **All of Fang's courage and anger had left the second he thought back to his statement. His eyes widened as Umbreon began to round on him.

Fang began to shrink under Umbreon's gaze, already feeling guilty about insulting her to that degree. As Fang curled up in a whimpering spring, Umbreon took a menacing step forward. Fang's head tried to hide farther into his scales. Charmander slid in front of Fang with her claws extended and teeth glowing with flames.

Umbreon and Charmander, both were at their boiling point with each other and ready to fight. Only to heat me call everyone's name with my head poking around the kitchen door. "Yo guys c'mon! Food is almost done!" I said with a smile.

I blinked when I saw Charmander suck her teeth and retracted her claws while Umbreon huffed and trotted away from my Pokémon. As all three Pokemon walked, slithered, to the kitchen I continued to smile at them until Umbreon went passed my legs. My 'smile' had disappeared and I put my leg out in front of Charmander, stopping both her and Fang from entering the kitchen.

I kneeled down to their level and gave them a bewildered face. "I saw everything from the door. Is everything alright?" I asked slowly and Charmander only snorted with crossed arms.

"It's far from alright." Charmander informed.

"**She's right on this one. Umbreon is, well..**." Fang tried to express his thoughts outloud, but found nothing.

"A bitch?" Charmander smirked at the snake, receiving a dark purple blush of embarrassment.

"**Y-Yeah**."

I stared at the duo in puzzlement. I could already tell that whatever was said in their little 'chat' had started up a small war between my Pokémon and Alex's. Hey, I'm not that stupid to see a heated Charmander and Umbreon and actually believe things are peachy. I'm pretty observant.

"Look guys, I know that Umbreon can be..." I trailed off slowly.

"A bitch?"

"Stop saying that! But yeah, she is." I scratched my cheek sheepishly while my partners chuckled. "But still, if you guys wanna be friends just take it slowly. But if you still hate each other, then ignore her!" I said quietly, but sternly. Charmander and Fang looked at each other before giving a nod to me.

"We can manage that." Charmander said, though it sounded a bit forced. Fang hissed in agreement.

This time I gave them a real smile and stood up straight. "Good. Now let's go. Alex made Pokémon food for you guys and she wants you two to try some." I said and Charmander's stomach seemed to growl on cue again. Damn that never gets old! I snickered and Charmander pushed her way passed my legs with a smiling Fang behind her.

As Charmander opened the door, the smell of human dinner filled my nose. I felt my mouth water as I licked my lips. "Ooh, I do love me ribs for dinner!" I rubbed my hands together before slipping through the door to join everybody else.

* * *

**There you have it folks! There's the opening to a new OC companion! Alex Rose, hope you enjoy her character! And Umbreon, while she talks and acts like a bitch, I'm not gonna make her like that forever. She's just going through a trust phase. You know cause she and her trainer are now sleeping a full night in a cabin with a male teen stranger and two other Pokémon, an Ekans and a Charmander, during a rainstorm? Yeah, I guess that makes total sense. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! I'll keep updating as soon as possible, but with schoolwork and friends, life isn't as easy anymore. **

**But... REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
